


Everything you desired and even more

by SophiaHoppia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Cages, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Crying, Dom Ignis, Dom/sub, Edging, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Ice Play, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Power Play, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stripping, Sub Gladio, Sub Prompto, Teasing, Vibrators, after the game, ice cubes, it's mostly really light but I've tried to tag everything just to be sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: short summary:Consensual porn with many kinks and much dialogue.long summary:Ignis is a dom who enjoys to tease his subs, to give them pleasure even more intense than they ever expected to feel. Prompto is a sub, who knows what he wants and what he can take. Gladio isn't sure what he wants, but he expects Ignis to find it out anyway. And Noctis has no idea what he just walked into. But they explain rules and they trust in each other, making sure their kinky adventure takes a pleasurable outcome for everyone - after overcoming some obstacles.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 26
Kudos: 151





	1. An unplanned plan not going as planned

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea to write "a short kinky one shot, pwp".
> 
> Well... now this has ~28.000 words, a tiny bit of plot, much dialogue, more foreplay than intended, and porn in the end.
> 
> There will be five chapters! I've already written them all, I just need a bit of time to make some adjustments myself, since I don't have a beta reader this time. (Feel free to point out major mistakes! I'm not a native speaker and often struggling.)

Ignis was waiting in the living room of their shared partition at the newly rebuild Citadel. Hair perfectly styled, black shoes polished to the utmost shininess, feet uncharacteristically put up on the table, new tight black leather pants straining at the far stretch. His white dress shirt was partly covered by his sleeveless black vest and a black silk necktie, matching his black leather gloves. 

It was Friday evening and king Noctis had a meeting with Cor scheduled to run very late, which for once didn't require the advisor's participation. This rarity left Ignis with the perfect opportunity to spend an evening with his other two lovers. 

Not that Ignis didn't enjoy spending time with _all_ of his lovers, especially after having been separated from Noctis for ten long years. But during the time their former prince, now king, had been missing, a newfound level of kinkiness had been added to the relationship of the remaining three. A very _dominating_ and _submissive_ level. 

It was something they had mentioned around their king casually yet not thoroughly enough. Ignis knew that Prompto intended to talk to Noctis about it, explain to him that BDSM had many different layers and didn't always have to mean _violence_ and _pain_. What they enjoyed was the dominant and submissive part of it, combined with some discipline and punishment, consisting of _intense roughness_ that might border on pain sometimes. Borders, they had established precisely after many hours of talking and testing. 

Noctis was a little taken aback as he had briefly learned about their newly found bedroom activity and hadn't yet decided if he wanted to watch it much less be part of it. What he had been sure about, however, and had declared -very explicitly- was, that his lovers shouldn't hold back because of him and that he didn't mind if they lived out these desires without him for now whenever the opportunity presented itself or they simply felt the need for it.

And Ignis very much felt the need for it these days.   
Therefore this evening without Noctis was a welcome chance to act upon his desires. 

He had texted Gladio and Prompto to be home at six o'clock, even though they usually only met at eight for dinner. They had asked shortly if he had something planned before dinner and Ignis simply confirmed this without giving any more details. He wasn't sure if his two subs could guess his intention, but he wouldn't mind surprising them.  
They cherished surprises.

All that led to Ignis leisurely sitting at the dining table, located in their living room -dinner for later already finished and ready to be reheated after their activities- legs propped up on the corner of the table. Since this was something Ignis would normally never do, it kinda turned into their agreed sign that he intended to start a dom/sub-scene. If his lovers were in the mood as well and wanted to participate, they simply had to add a "sir" to their greeting. If they didn't do this, Ignis accepted their decision and took down his feet. This way they didn't even have to address the topic if they felt uncomfortable about it - which Gladio did when he wasn't in the mood for it. To add to the illusiveness of casualness Ignis was currently browsing through a magazine.

It didn't take much longer until he heard the key turning in the lock of the front door and Prompto entered the room.  
"Hey Iggy," the blond man said as he took off his shoes, "It smells amazing in here! What did you prepare for dinn-"

When the blond finally looked up, he halted in his approach and sharply took in some air. He merely stood there and stared at his lover like a deer in the headlights. 

"Good evening, Prompto," Ignis spoke slowly, emphasizing every syllable as he watched his lover's every movement for any sign of either discomfort or approval. The blond man visibly shivered in anticipation.  
"Good evening, _sir_ ," he greeted back and Ignis smiled in satisfaction.

"I am pleased to see you arriving on time," the tactician stated honestly, "But you have always been the more docile one of you two, haven't you?"  
"That's not for me to judge, sir," Prompto answered, his gaze never leaving Ignis, even as the advisor pretended to continue reading his magazine. 

True to his praise, Prompto kept standing right where he was and dutifully waited for further instructions. Ignis shot a quick glance at his phone to check the time and clicked his tongue.   
"Something tells me that Gladiolus won't make it on time," the dom remarked disapprovingly, "but his misdeeds shouldn't affect you - not for now at least. Go take a shower, Prompto. Thouroughfully wash and then put in the wireless purple butt plug, after using enough lube. When you are ready, come back and bring me the remote control. Can you do that on your own? I'd do it for you, but I have to wait here for my other sub."  
"Yes, I can do that, sir," the blond answered dutifully.   
"Good boy," Ignis praised and Prompto's cheeks turned red.  
"Thank you, sir," the sub answered dutifully and turned around to leave for the bedroom, where they stored their toys. 

Ignis had already gone back to browsing through his magazine as he noticed Prompto halting his movements. The blond stood on the doorframe to their bedroom, obviously hesitating to speak up - which he wasn't allowed to.

"You may turn around to ask a question," Ignis permitted.  
"Thank you, sir," Prompto answered as he turned around to maintain eye-contact with his dom as he spoke, "Should I wear clothes when I return?"

Ignis hadn't said anything about clothes, so it should be obvious that the blond should _not_ wear any. However, it was a cool autumn evening and they didn't know _how_ late Gladio would be, so he would be lenient for now.  
"A shirt and some loose pants, no underwear."  
"Thank you, sir," Prompto answered and almost fell as he eagerly hurried to do as he had been told.  
"Be careful not to trip over your own feet," Ignis mentioned and couldn't hold back an amused chuckle. It was good to see that Prompto was as eager about this as Ignis himself.  
"Will do, sir!"

As he listened to the shower running, Ignis grew more and more irritated at Gladiolus running late. This wasn't how he had imagined the evening to start. Not that they ever did much planning anyway, especially when Gladio was involved. It was challenging enough for the dom, that his subs didn't like planned out scenes and instead preferred surprises - surprises Ignis had to guess correctly depending on his subs' moods and reactions. No, Gladio was on a whole other level of difficulty. Sometimes the shield was an obedient sub, much like Prompto, and sometimes he was breaking the rules on purpose, constantly challenging his dom, eagerly hoping to get punished. The main problem was, that from time to time Gladio didn't even _know himself_ what he expected from his dom, resulting in him giving out mixed signals, making it respectively more difficult for Ignis to satisfy him.   
Ignis enjoyed a little challenge, but sometimes it was exhausting. 

Yet despite all that, or rather because of that all, Ignis always found great accomplishment when succeeded in giving Gladio exactly what he needed. 

It wasn't a rarity though that the shield decided not to take part in the scene and simply enjoyed watching Ignis and Prompto, greedily living out his voyeuristic nature. In rare cases, Gladio even joined Ignis as a fellow dom and they worked together to get Prompto off.

But Ignis certainly wasn't in the mood for Gladio acting dominant today and he sure as Ifrit's hellfire didn't want to call off his scene with Prompto when they had already started it. Not to mention that the blond had seemed as eager and needy about this as Ignis. 

Hence, he desperately hoped for Gladio to show up before Prompto came out of the shower, submissively greeting him or simply walking over to the couch to watch them. 

Gladio sitting down further away was their shared code for him wanting to simply watch. Just as Gladio putting his feet up on the same table as Ignis was the sign that he wanted to be a dom as well - to which Ignis and Prompto had to agree. 

Gladio's rich variability was a blessing _and_ a curse. But especially a curse when he ran late while Ignis and Prompto were already setting the mood. 

The tactician's train of thoughts got interrupted as Prompto reentered the living room, wearing gray trousers and a simple plain white t-shirt. His earlier eager steps long gone, as he instead took small steps, carefully avoiding harsh movements that would stir the plug too much. 

"Ah, Prompto."  
"I am back, sir," the blond reported as he put down the remote control to the long plug, currently residing inside his butt. What he also placed on the table was his cock cage.

Pulling up one slender eyebrow, Ignis watched the item in question.  
"Did I tell you to bring me that?"  
"No, sir."  
"But you have brought it to me anyway."  
"Yes, sir."

Ignis refrained from sighing out loud. Hadn't he just thought about _Gladio_ being the problematic factor while Prompto tended to be obedient? Sometimes he wondered if he was too lenient with his subs' wishes, but he couldn't enjoy their sessions completely anyway if he wasn't sure his subs did enjoy it as well. His blond sub had a thing for edging and orgasm denial as well as for multiple orgasms, simply relishing the feeling of oversensitivity. Although it was obvious that he was in the mood for denial right now.

"Why?" Ignis asked even though he could already guess the answer.  
"Because I'm afraid I won't last long without it, sir," the blond replied and bit his lip as his gaze nervously strayed away.  
"Eyes on me," the dom stated clearly.  
"Sorry, sir," Prompto answered, a slight panic accompanying his voice as he looked Ignis into his eyes with shivering lips. Apparently, he intended to be good and was afraid of already having overstepped a line, having made a mistake. 

Simply holding his gaze for a while, Ignis took joy in the way Prompto did his best to stand still and avoid fidgeting. One should think that this was an easy task for a trained and battle-proven Crowsguard like Prompto, but the blond still turned into a quivering mess whenever he was aroused from anticipation. 

"Show me the plug," the dom finally ordered and laid his magazine down on the table.  
"Yes, sir," the sub replied and followed his command at once. Prompto put down his pants, letting them fall to his ankles, while he turned around and bend over, obediently presenting his ass to his dom. The purple plug had a huge and flat base, making it on the one hand impossible for the toy to completely slip inside on accident and on the other hand perfect to sit down on. 

Ignis carefully pulled the plug out a bit and saw it glistening with lube just as instructed. Satisfied, he pushed the toy back in and a needy little moan reverberated through his sub's throat.   
"You have done well on your own, Prompto."  
"Thank you, sir," the blond responded without moving and Ignis smiled. He always enjoyed how serious his sub took their rules.  
"Stand up and turn around."  
"Yes, sir."

Prompto obeyed and blushed even more, awaiting further instructions, as he stood there exposed next to a fully dressed Ignis. Even though the blond had to look down at his sitting dom right now, he felt beneath him, almost appearing to be uncomfortable with his unusual advantage in height.  
"You are lucky that Gladio's disrespectful lateness is putting an even better light on _your_ obedience today," Ignis explained as he picked up the cage and put it on his sub's cock. He took his time to make sure the item set firmly enough to do its job but loose enough to avoid any damage.   
"Thank you, sir!"

"Pants up and then sit down," Ignis ordered as he picked up his magazine again and nodded towards the chair on that side of the table which was in his direct line of sight.   
"Yes, sir," the sub answered and sat down, hands in his lap.  
"Hands on the table, where I can see them."  
"Sorry, sir."  
Ignis huffed and turned the page of his magazine. Prompto was watching his every movement, dutifully to their rule that the subs always had to watch their dom if not told otherwise. 

It was amusing how the blond's hands twitched as he had trouble to simply sit there quietly even at the age of thirty-one. 

Casually grabbing the remote control of the plug currently buried inside of his sub, Ignis turned it on to the lowest setting. 

Even though he must have seen the movement and therefore known what was coming, Prompto still twitched and bit down on his bottom lip as a surprised squeal tried to tumble over his lips. Ignis raised an eyebrow, but the blond simply smiled and kept quiet, since he hadn't been ordered to talk. Smiling as well, Ignis went back to browsing through his magazine. He had almost reached the last page and was quite sure it was way after half-past six by now. It was a good thing that Prompto enjoyed this slow but steady stimulation and was in the mood to prolong this, but Ignis was getting irritated by Gladio's delay. The shield hadn't called or sent a message either. 

Just as the dom thought about taking Prompto to the bedroom alone, their front door finally opened and he noticed the blond tensing up in eager anticipation. 

"It is long past six o'clock," Ignis stated without looking up from his magazine.  
"Ah, well, that's because," Gladio started to explain, but abruptly stopped his answer, probably as he took in the sight before him. The advisor still wasn't looking up from his magazine, feigning ignorance as he waited for his lover's reaction. Would he answer him dutifully? Would he sit down further away from them? Would he put his feet on the table as well? Or would he answer normally, not interested in any such activity today?

"Huh, why did you stop?" Another voice suddenly spoke up. "There was a change of plan with Cor, so I had Gladio wait for me." 

_Noct's voice_. 


	2. Rules and Regulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you expected porn in _this_ chapter, I regret to inform you that Ignis sets a high value on everyone knowing the rules and agreeing to them.

Ignis felt a cold shudder run down his back as he slowly looked up into Prompto's suddenly very pale and panic-stricken face. They had briefly informed Noctis about their dom/sub-activities, but their king had yet to tell them what he thought about it and if he considered watching or even participating someday. Gladio didn't care much but Prompto and Ignis were somewhat afraid of their fourth lover's judgment of their dom/sub penchants. The advisor was quite sure that he had never before put his feet -with his shoes on no less- on the table in the presence of his _king_ and he dreaded the monarch's reaction. 

Yet after already having started his scene with Prompto and the horrified look on the blond's face, he couldn't simply drop his role now.   
Nonetheless, untrue to his dominant role, his gaze went to Gladio in search of help. 

"I sincerely apologize for the delay, _sir_ ," Gladio purred mockingly with a shit-eating grin on his face, as he stood tall, putting his hands behind his back, awaiting orders.

_Just great._  
So the shield had decided to be a rebellious sub tonight of all times, leaving Ignis alone with the task to clear up this mess. 

"Huh? Sir? What's going on with... Oh," Noctis asked with a frown before realization seemed to hit him. "Oh, shit, uh. This is... um, this is what you've talked about?"

"Yes, it is," Ignis confirmed, voice calm, mind racing.   
Should he call this off? But Gladio had already entered the scene with his answer and Prompto was still dutifully sitting on his chair, clutching his hands together on the table, knuckles almost turning white from the pressure. The tactician wasn't sure if the blond was uncomfortable at the prospect of Noct's participation, or if he simply feared to be judged by his fourth lover. 

"Gladiolus, I don't recall allowing you to move in any kind of way," Ignis shot the shield a stern gaze as the older male had begun to open the buttons of his uniform, but the shield simply grinned.  
"Didn't think you'd have the balls to go through with this, _sir_ ," he dared to say and Ignis silently had to count to five to keep calm. Dealing with a rebellious Gladio was very fulfilling once he managed to get him under control, but it took much attention and effort to do so. Which didn't leave him with many resources to look after Prompto under normal circumstances, but now there was Noctis as well. He wasn't sure he could dominate three subs at once without a plan. Especially if he still wasn't sure if Noctis even _wanted_ to be dominated by him.

Judged by the way Noctis stood there, totally lost, looking from one of his lovers to the other, the king probably wasn't sure himself what he wanted to do right now. Ignis needed to get this situation under control and make sure they were all on the same page. 

"What's your color, Gladiolus?"  
"Crystal-green, sir," the shield answered with a smirk and pulled up an eyebrow as if to mockingly say: _Do you even have to ask?_

Noctis was visibly confused by their exchange but kept quiet for now.

"Prompto, what's your color?" Ignis asked and watched the quivering of his lover's lips increase.  
"Your color, Prompto. Speak freely, if you need to."  
"P-pineapple-yellow, sir?" The blond more asked than answered.  
"And why is that?" Ignis questioned more carefully now, an encouraging smile on his face, that prompted his sub to take a deep breath.

"I don't want Noctis to feel uncomfortable or get the wrong impression," the blond explained, before he hastily added, "Sir!"

Gladio rolled his eyes and Ignis immediately shot him a reprimanding gaze, causing the shield to straighten his posture again, obviously not having expected that his dom still paid him enough attention to notice the little gesture, while he was busy talking with his other sub.

"And if he were fine with it?" Ignis softly asked Prompto again.  
"Then I'm crystal-green, sir," Prompto answered with a shaky nod and Ignis looked into his eyes to make sure that wasn't a lie. 

"Good," Ignis nodded and finally put down the stupid magazine he'd been holding the whole time, folding his hands as he relaxed more against the backrest of his chair, legs still propped up on the edge of the table. 

Gladio almost looked a little dumb-folded from Ignis to Noctis and then back, obviously awestruck that his dom kept up his role in front of their king.   
"Eyes, Gladiolus," Ignis said shortly to remind his sub to keep his gaze on him all the time.  
"Sorry, sir," the shield said almost too quietly but at least sincerely, so Ignis let it slide for now. His control over the scene still dared to slip through his fingers at one wrong decision.

"Noctis," the dom finally said as he looked his king into the eyes for the first time tonight.  
"Y-yes?" the black-haired man asked a little insecure and Ignis started his explanation.  
"If you are willing to listen, I can explain our basic dom/sub-activities to you; the rules, the borders, the safewords. Afterwards, you can decide if you want to join us: as a sub, a dom," Gladio's face twitched in discomfort, "or an impassive spectator. If you, or any of us," Ignis shot a quick glance to Gladio, "feel uncomfortable with your choice, the three of us will go to the bedroom _without you_. If you aren't interested in even hearing us out, we may leave at once. Just say the word."

The king looked around, still trying to take in the situation as a whole before he grabbed the back of his neck - a nervous gesture of him.  
"Honest answer?" He responded and his gaze went back to Ignis, "Ever since you guys had mentioned it, I've been curious. I've looked up some stuff on Moogle and part of it did sound kind of interesting, while other parts sounded more horrifying than enjoyable."

"Good," Ignis answered with a smile, "Honesty is very important if we want this to work out. Take a seat and we will talk this through. We have time."

Ignis added the last sentence as he casually put the vibration of Prompto's plug up one level. The blond shuddered and took a deep breath, but kept quiet.

"Gladiolus. Go take a shower and come back after putting on some jogging pants. No underwear," Ignis ordered and Gladio shot him an unbelieving gaze. Evidently, he wanted to be present when they filled in Noctis, but with his rebellious nature acting out today, the tactician truly didn't need him here right now. Furthermore, they all had a thing for their difference in clothes - Ignis, the dom, prim and proper; Prompto and Gladio, the subs, casually clothed or naked.

"Yes, sir," the shield answered reluctantly when he realized that Ignis didn't intend to go back on his order. 

Silence hung in the room after the shield had left for the bathroom and Noctis had sat down on the table, opposite to Ignis. The king only now seemed to notice the little remote control lying next to Ignis and finally picked up the soft but constant buzzing coming from Prompto. The blond blushed as he felt his lover's gaze on him but obediently kept quiet, his gaze fixed on his dom. 

"So," Noctis cleared his throat, "how would this work, _if_ I, let's say, wanted to take part in this as a sub?"  
Ignis smiled when he heard about Noct's interest in taking on the submissive role in this play.  
"Let's start with the most important thing, safewords. As you surely already know, safewords are used to signal your current well-being. Usually, there are three levels to this, often expressed by colors. First," Ignis explained and held up one finger to emphasize, "green; to state you are completely fine and willing to go on. Second," he put up another finger, "yellow; to give out a warning, that you are starting to feel uncomfortable, not yet in need to end this but not willing to intensify the current action any further either. And third," he put up the next finger, "red; to _immediately_ call off the scene."

"I've heard about that, yeah," Noctis nodded in understanding.  
"We are using this color system as well, although we've made certain adjustments to it after Prompto mentioned _yellow chocobos_ once and Gladio and I weren't sure if he just uttered his safeword or simply described the color of his favorite birds. So we are going with _crystal-green_ , _pineapple-yellow_ and _Iris-red_."  
"Iris-red?" Noctis frowned.  
"Exactly. You do know that Iris likes to wear red and brown colors all the time, yes? And believe me, the mention of his sister's name in the bedroom is the best way to cool down Gladiolus no matter the situation."  
"Fair enough," the king nodded in understanding, "And why crystal-green? Isn't the Crystal more blue than green?" 

Ignis looked up in thought before his gaze fell on Prompto. "I don't remember how exactly we came from green to crystal. Do you, Prompto?"  
"I'm not sure either, but I remember that we liked the wordplay with crystal-clear and crystal-green, sir."  
"Yes, we did. Well, it just happened to be crystal-green," Ignis says with a shrug and Noctis chuckled. 

"So, crystal-green if I'm fine with it, pineapple-yellow if it borders between fine and not fine, and Iris-red to nope the fuck out of it. Got it," the king summarized what he had just learned and Ignis pulled up an eyebrow at his choice of words.

"Which leads me to the next point. _Language_ , Noctis," the advisor said with the reprimanding tone his king had been used to from a young age on. "No matter what you say, or who you are talking to, you have to talk _respectfully_. Furthermore, if not told otherwise, the only thing you are allowed to say unprompted are your safewords. Otherwise, you'll only speak up when you are talked to. Strictly speaking, you _have to_ speak up and answer firmly whenever _I_ talk to you. Isn't that right, Prompto?"  
"Right, sir!"

"If you are -for any reason- unable to talk when I ask for your colors or you need to express them regardless, you use your hands to do so. It's a little bit like tapping out in some kind of sports. One tap for crystal-green, two taps for pineapple-yellow and three taps for Iris-red. Alternatively, you can put up one finger for crystal-green, two fingers for pineapple-yellow and three fingers for Iris-red," the dom explained, again holding up the correspondent quantity of fingers each time.

"Don't worry, I always make sure my subs are either able to talk or reach me with their hand signals to tap out at any time. Can you repeat what you've just learned?"   
"Uh, sure," Noctis looked a little taken aback by this sudden request, but started his iteration at once, "So, I have to use respectful language, I'm always allowed to say my safewords but otherwise only allowed to talk if prompted to do so. And I have to use tapping or hand signals if I'm unable to say my safewords, for example, if I'm... when?"  
"Prompto, for example?"  
"Oh, an example, yes, sir," Prompto clearly hadn't expected to be addressed about this, his thoughts racing inside his head until he remembered something, "Ah, yes, for example, when giving a blowjob, I'm allowed to put my hand on Ignis's arm or leg, so I can give him a squeeze, when he asks for my color."

"A fine example indeed. Well done, Prompto. You are good at this," Ignis praised his blushing sub.  
"Thank you, sir!"  
"Since you are so good at this, can you think of anything else you have to do or aren't allowed to do?" The tactician smirked at the slight hint of panic appearing on Prompto's face, the blond obviously scared to somehow mess this up.  
"Of course, sir. Um, ah, I always have to use your honorific title _sir_ , sir," Prompto frowned when he realized how weirdly he had phrased that sentence, but Ignis let it slide and Noctis snorted in amusement. "But in exceptional circumstances, like, when I'm getting too emotional, I might be allowed to use _Ignis_ as well. Only his full name, though. No nicknames. We all don't use nicknames here. Simply Prompto, Gladiolus and Ignis, sir."

"Correct," Ignis nodded and then looked to Noctis, "What did you learn from that?"  
"Always address you with sir and don't use nicknames. Sir."   
Ignis smiled encouragingly.

"What else, Prompto?"  
"Even more, sir?"  
"Of course, you are doing so well. Don't disappoint me now," Ignis teased with a smirk.  
"I won't, sir," the blond answered and closed his mouth again. It was well visible that he frantically searched for other important rules and regulations, but it seemed like he was too nervous to come up with anything else.  
"Where are you looking at right now, Prompto?" Ignis had mercy and asked.  
"At you, sir," the sub answered dutifully and Ignis pulled up an eyebrow, waiting for the blond to elaborate even more. 

Which took a while, since Prompto obviously drew a mental blank right now. 

"Oh, oh, oh, I'm sorry, sir," the sub stuttered as it finally dawned on him, "Eyes always on the dom, preferably on the face. If you can't see him, because he is standing behind you or anything, you have to look straight forward, because you are only allowed to move if you are ordered to do so. That means, if both aren't possible at the same time, the rule to not move is more important than following the dom with your eyes. And, that's probably obvious from all that, but: _Never_ touch your dom. In general, never do anything you weren't explicitly told to do!" 

"Yes, I think these are the most basic rules. Everything clear so far, Noctis?"  
"Um, yeah?"  
"That was far from a convincing response. Please be honest."  
"No, I've got it, don't worry. I'm just wondering if that's actually fun? Not being allowed to talk, touch, move or even look away. What's in it for the sub? Why are you enjoying this whole thing?"  
"I'll get to this immediately, but I think Prompto has earned a little reward after answering so well to all our questions."  
"Thank you, sir!" Blue eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"So," Ignis took the remote control of Prompto's plug into his hands, "Shall I put up the setting of your plug another level? Or keep it as it is? Or even put it down?"  
Prompto bit his lip and Ignis always enjoyed how easy it was to read his sub's thoughts. The blond surely wasn't satisfied by this low setting, but he also knew that the night was still young and they hadn't even finished briefing Noctis about everything there was to know.  
"For now, please keep it as it is, sir," he finally answered.  
"Alright," Ignis put down the remote control again and gave his attention back to his king.

"The reasons why we enjoy doing this are rather personal and not that easy to grasp, but I'll try to explain."  
Prompto was visibly relieved that _he_ didn't have to explain this part as well.   
"First of all, I don't know what you've read on Moogle, but the BDSM spectrum is huge and we are only practicing a small fraction of it. As you may have noticed by now, our main focus lies on DS, the domination and submission, but we are often inserting light versions of bondage and discipline as well. Some would even call it _very_ light versions. We've had long and detailed talks about what is okay and what is not. In terms of restrictions, for example, we have agreed on the use of blindfolds, and tying up either arms or legs. If I intend to use any other kind of restriction, I have to ask for my subs' consent first. And yes, _all_ of them have to give their consent."

"Why all of them?" Noctis asked with a frown.  
"For example, if I did anything to Gladiolus, that he agreed on, but Prompto finds repulsive just looking at, Prompto wouldn't feel comfortable in the scene anymore. Therefore I won't do it."  
"Huh, that's very considerate."  
"Yes. The main objective is for _all_ of us to enjoy this."  
"But if, for example," Noctis uttered in thought, "Gladio was okay with something getting done to him and Prompto wouldn't mind this getting done to Gladio, but Prom wouldn't like it to get done to himself... Would that be fine?"  
"Yes, that would be fine. Everyone has their preferences and borders, concerning things they are willing to do or willing to witness."   
"Huh, good. That sounds really good."   
Noctis smiled and Ignis reciprocated it.

"The dom and sub spectrum has many appealing parts. We focus on things like teasing, edging, anticipation, powerplay combined with rewards and punishments, which leads back to the discipline part. Many subs take joy in it because they stop thinking about what to do. They simply do as they're told and trust their dom to give them a good time. It is easier to fully indulge in pleasure when someone else is in charge of it and directing it," Ignis explained and Noctis listened with great interest. Meanwhile, the dom made sure to check Prompto's face and posture for any signs of discomfort. Fortunately, there were none.

"Let's say, for example, that I order Gladio to give Prompto a blowjob. Then Prompto can fully relax and enjoy it. He doesn't have to worry about reciprocating, for now, he doesn't have to worry about what to do with his hands because we have rules for this or I simply tell him what to do with his hands right then and there.  
It also helps with tricking your mind or sense of shame. You feel bad for wanting to do something _dirty_ like giving a blowjob? Well, you don't have to feel ashamed about _wanting_ to do it because I _told_ you to do it and you are simply following my orders. Many subs take pleasure in following orders and getting praised for doing so.  
While others like to test out their borders, misbehave and intend to get punished for it."  
Ignis restrained a sigh from leaving his lips when he thought about Gladiolus _overstepping_ his borders more often than not.  
"As I said in the beginning: It is difficult to describe and different for everyone."

"Hmm, okay," the king uttered thoughtfully. "That does sound a little hard to grasp but not bad per se. Where's the catch?"  
"Nowhere, really," Ignis muttered thoughtfully, "Except for maybe... shared punishment?"  
"Yeah, because you do that so often," Gladio said with a snort, suddenly standing next to the table, nothing but a bath towel around his hips. Ignis felt his eyebrow twitch and Prompto held his breath.   
"Did I allow you to speak, Gladiolus?"  
"No, sir," the shield answered without a care in the world.  
"Did I tell you to come back with a bath towel?"  
"No, sir."  
"So?"  
"So, I'll go to the bedroom now and fetch my jogging pants. Sir," the shield added with a smirk and left the living room.

"Let me shortly jump back to the bondage part, Noctis," Ignis said after metaphorically sending daggers after Gladio. "Remember how I've mentioned that Prompto and Gladio don't mind getting blindfolded or having their arms or legs tied up? Would you mind witnessing that or are you okay with it? Just me tying _them_ up if necessary, not you."  
"Huh, yeah. If they don't mind, I won't mind. And they can always use their safewords should they be feeling uncomfortable, right?"  
"Exactly."  
"Then I don't mind."  
"Good," Ignis stated with a smile, adjusting the glasses on his nose. 

"Back to the topic of punishments," the dom said and watched Gladio's every movement as the man reentered the room, this time wearing dark green jogging pants. The shield pulled out the last chair, turned it around so that the backrest leaned against the table and flopped down on the chair, elbows propped up on the table.  
"Simply said: You receive punishments for every rule you break. The punishment doesn't always come directly after one misdeed, sometimes they pile up or you can make up for them with good behavior before even receiving the punishment. But I'm always taking count about _each and every misdeed_ of my subs."

Ignis got up from his seat for the first time tonight, leisurely walking behind Gladio and pulling loose his black necktie.  
"Arms on your back, Gladiolus."  
"Yes, sir," the shield answered fearless, knowing full well what awaited him.   
The dom used his necktie to tie Gladio's wrists behind his back all the while continuing his explanation to Noctis.   
"I'm mentally counting it whenever my subs address me without _sir._ When they talk or move without being prompted to. When their eyes leave me for no good reason. When they talk or act in any way, that _I_ consider being disrespectful. When they don't follow orders. And so on. You get the picture. What do think, Gladiolus? Did I make things clear?"  
"As crystal-clear as I'm crystal-green, sir," the shield answered and Ignis appreciated the mention of his color. Gladio might be rebellious tonight, but that little gesture showed that he didn't want Noctis to be uncomfortable or for Noctis to think that Gladio was uncomfortable in any way.

"And this... _shared_ punishment you mentioned?" Noctis asked.  
"Ah, that," the dom sat down on his chair, once again putting his legs up on the table. Iggy wouldn't admit it out loud, but it _was_ kinda comfortable albeit inappropriate under normal circumstances.  
"We have agreed on the possibility for the subs to share their punishment. Meaning, they can express their wish to take over the punishment earned by another sub. If they want to _protect_ their fellow sub, so to speak. Or I can simply decide that they _have to_ share their punishment. Although we've rarely used this measure yet, I can think of some ways, where it would come in handy. Would you be fine with that?"  
"That's kinda like agreeing to get punched because Gladio misbehaved," Noctis grimaced and Ignis smirked about the fact that Noctis had already picked up who of his subs was the _problematic_ one. 

"Not punched, I can assure you. But yes, that could lead to you receiving punishments earned by Gladiolus or Prompto. You would have to trust me to use this method wisely."  
"I always trust you, Iggy," Noctis said with a smile before he rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, sir?"  
"It's alright, Noct. We are still discussing the rules," Ignis chuckled, " _You_ are not part of the scene yet."  
"Okay, but I'm trying to get used to it, sir."  
"Very commendable, I like that," Ignis said with a wink towards his lover.  
"Of course, you do like that, sir," Gladio uttered without permission and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, we don't have time to discuss every little detail tonight," Ignis stated as he felt his patience with Gladio's behavior slowly but surely running out, "so I'd like to focus on the important parts to wrap this up as quickly as possible and you can tell us if you want to be in on this or not. Please remember, whatever you decide is fine. We won't be holding any grudges."

"May I tell Noctis about your preferences and boundaries as well as the punishments we usually use? Gladiolus?"  
"Do it. I have no secrets, sir," Gladio answered almost too nonchalant.  
"Prompto?" Ignis looked at his blond sub.  
"Yes, sir," he answered, a little bit sluggish. No wonder, they had been talking for quite some while and Prompto had had the plug inside of him even before that. The blond was starting to really feel that, his skin graced by both a constant blush and a faint layer of sweat.

"Gladiolus, please bring Prompto a bottle of water."  
Prompto's eyes widened at the request, probably feeling like he hadn't earned such a gesture, but Ignis flashed him a short reassuring smile.  
"My hands are bound, sir," Gladio stated the obvious and didn't get up from his chair.  
"That is correct," Ignis simply responded and held Gladio's gaze until the shield clicked his tongue and finally got up, walking to the kitchen, where he managed to grab a plastic bottle of water after a bit of maneuvering.   
Noctis attentively observed the whole process.  
"Take the bottle and drink something, Prompto," Ignis ordered when Gladio stood next to Prompto, holding the bottle behind his back with his bounded wrists.  
"Thank you, sir," the blond answered and greedily drank from the bottle, only now realizing his thirst.  
"Gladiolus, sit down again, please."  
"Yes, sir," the shield, for once, obeyed without any complaints.

"Back to the topic: punishments," Ignis sighed mentally. He hadn't expected this conversation to take up such a large quantity of time, but it was important for Noctis to fully understand what he might consent to.   
"Plainly speaking, we have two levels of punishment. A more vanilla-like, mostly harmless level and a second level, with more... I don't want to use the terms _violent_ or _painful_ , so let's say... _rough_ punishments? We are starting at level one and I'm the one who decides if and when to raise the level for each sub individually."

"And if a sub _wanted_ you to raise the level, for whatever reason?" Noctis suddenly cut in and while Ignis didn't appreciate the disruption, he wouldn't have expected Noctis to show interest in _this_ particular part. "How do I tell you that, if I'm not allowed to speak up?"  
"Just be a bad boy and speak up anyway," Gladio said with a daring smirk.

"Roughness or spanking can be used as a punishment. But that's not all. My definition of punishment is not giving you, what you want right now. So if you act up, because you want roughness, you are not guaranteed to get roughness. There are other forms of punishment as well. For example, if someone is practically begging for attention with disrespectful actions, I simply ignore them. That's still a level one punishment."  
Ignis smiled as he heard Gladio's annoyed grumble.

"Prompto, how do _you_ tell me, that you want something?"  
"I speak up when I'm allowed to, sir. When you ask me what I want, or if I've gained a free reward. And if there really is no opportunity to speak up, I'm doing my best to express my wishes to you through my eyes, sir."  
"And you are very good at that, Prompto."  
"Thank you, sir," the blond smiled, taking joy in the praise.  
"You see, there are many ways to express your needs, Noctis. And, if I may add, waiting to get something, eagerly _anticipating_ it, can be _exciting_ as well."  
"If you say it like that, I'm honestly starting to believe it," the king mumbled.

"As for recognizing one is crossing the border to level two punishments, we have established a sort of code."  
"A code?"  
"Yes. I either firmly grab my sub's face by his cheeks or I slap him once on his cheek. Depending on their reaction, I either raise their level or let them off with a warning if the sub apologizes in earnest. This warning is a one-time thing. Next time I'm at my sub's cheek, there's no going back. We've added this system since we weren't comfortable with using -or fearing the use of- roughness right at the beginning of a scene. That's why we set up this border, that, once crossed, tells you that roughness might come up. Would you be fine witnessing this? Or even be willing to take part in it?"

"Depends on the kind of roughness we're talking about here," Noctis crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair, taking a deep breath. "Like, you never mentioned SM, so that's no part of this, right? No... pain?"  
"No harsh pain, no. Everyone has a different feeling for pain. What one senses as a slight sting, others already perceive as true pain. We have talked about this quite some time and tested out our boundaries, which included the limits of what I am ready to deliver as well. You just have to trust us. Trust in me to know how harshly I can treat Prompto or Gladio and trust in them to utter their safewords if needed. You just need to comprehend that what might seem painful or even unbearable for you, is enjoyable for them - as bizarre as that might sound at first."

"For example?" Noctis asked.  
"Prompto really is into edging and over-stimulation," Ignis explained with a smirk and put up the almost forgotten remote control of Prompto's plug, turning the vibration up another level. The blond sub took in a sharp breath and shuddered before he relaxed again.  
"And Gladiolus likes to be treated roughly, even more so lately. We might have to adjust your boundaries again soon, Gladiolus."  
"Oh yes, sir," the shield answered with a confident smirk.  
"Since we don't have time to find out _your_ exact boundaries right now, I would keep the roughness and intensity low with you tonight, Noctis. I mean, we are no strangers in the bed or the training halls. I have a good guess about what you _can_ and _want_ to take."  
"You probably do that, yeah."   
"We can leave out the aspect of level two punishments completely for your first time if you prefer. I have no intention of scaring or hurting you. Although excuse me if I'm wrong, but I can't shake the feeling, that you _are_ indeed interested in it," Ignis smirked and the way Noctis shakily inhaled enlarged his smile even more.  
"Sometimes it's scary how you know me even better than I know myself."

"Gladiolus, why don't you list a few of our no-goes. So that Noctis knows, what is forbidden."  
"Yes, sir," the shield answered dutifully, glad to get this done with and finally start for real, "No humiliation, no blood, no kind of weapons that _could_ draw blood, never without lube, just, you know, no crazy stuff."  
"Questions?" Ignis asked, looking at Noct.  
"What about... hair pulling?" Noctis questioned, sounding a little ashamed.  
"They both like it, especially Gladiolus," Ignis affirmed and Noctis grimaced.  
"I don't think I'd enjoy that," the king stated.  
"Then it's a no-go for you. Dutifully noted. Do you mind witnessing Gladiolus or Prompto getting their hair pulled by me?"  
"Ah, no, that's fine, if they're into it."  
"Good. Anything else?"  
"Is it true that these scenes are always meticulously planned beforehand?"  
"No," Ignis snorted, "Not even I take joy in that. I always have a few ideas in mind, but these two enjoy surprises and I find it challenging to discover what my subs need tonight and use that insight to steer our actions accordingly."  
"You're amazing, Iggy," the king said with a fond smile.  
"Thank you, Noct. Anything else?"

Noctis suddenly looked down to the table, twiddling with his thumbs.  
"Be honest, Noctis, or this won't work," the tactician explained reasonably.  
"But it might be a weird question. It's something I've read online."  
"Feel free to ask it anyway. By the way, that reminds me what Gladiolus forgot to mention as he listed our no-gos: Don't comment on tears."  
It wasn't unusual for Prompto to twitch and blush, but Ignis found satisfaction in the very faint, but not unnoticeable, blush on _Gladio's_ cheeks.  
"Huh?"  
"Don't call it out or mention it after our scene, when someone started crying. When it gets emotional, or intense, just let them cry and trust in them to use their safeword if they really should be uncomfortable."  
"Oh, okay," Noctis agreed, the frown on his forehead indicating that he couldn't imagine his lovers crying during sex. _Oh, how little he knew._

"What did you want to ask about?" Ignis went back to Noct's earlier concern.  
"Oh, uh, I've read something with... _watersports_?"  
"Absolutely not," Ignis stated as firmly as possible and Noctis breathed out a sigh of relief. 

"Anything else you need to know about, disagree on or like to add?"  
"No, I think I'm agreeing to all that. I don't like real pain or violence, but I do trust you guys to have discussed your borders. And I'm fine with witnessing some, well, hair pulling or slapping?"  
"Yes," Ignis confirmed.  
"To be honest, it does sound appealing. In a weird kind of way. I like this concept of borderline pain? Like it's intense and you wouldn't usually do it, but it doesn't _really_ hurt?"  
"Exactly."

"Okay, so, um... not sure if I have to add this since you have this n _o nicknames rule_ anyway, but please don't use my royal titles. Or anything else reminding me about my status. And don't touch the scar on my back," Noctis added hastily, even though Ignis would have never done that anyway. He knew how sensitive Noctis has always been about this, even during their usual intercourse.  
"You have my word, Noctis."

"One last question?" Noctis asked sheepishly.  
"Always."  
"When or how does this scene end?"  
"Ah, almost forgot. It ends when someone has to call Iris-red," Gladio grimaced at the mere mention of the term, "when I say ' _We are ending the scene now'_ for whatever reason or usually it simply ends as soon as _I_ reach my orgasm."  
"Wow, the advantage of being the dom, huh?"  
"Indeed. And just to make one thing clear: All these rules about not moving until you are allowed, always do what I tell you to, never do anything you weren't told to do, do include one simple fact: Don't come until I allow you to."

Noctis took in a sharp breath.   
"Is it okay to find that hot?"  
"It is very welcome to find that hot, yes," Ignis whispered, his voice deep.  
"Great, so, how do I get in on this?" Noctis asked eagerly.  
"As a sub, I assume?" Ignis asked to make sure.  
"Yeah."  
"Prompto, what's your color for Noctis joining you as a fellow sub?"  
"Crystal-green, sir."  
"Gladiolus?"  
"Crystal-green as well, sir."  
"Any last words before you aren't allowed to talk on your own anymore, Noctis?"  
"I'm looking forward to this?" Noctis said with a nervous chuckle, but it was a good kind of nervousness.  
"Alright. Then you are in the scene starting right now," Ignis stated and felt the atmosphere in the room shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)   
>    
>  [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)   
> 


	3. Hot and cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter isn't as boring as its title.

"Noctis, please list the three colors we are using as safewords," the dom instructed.  
"Huh? Oh, yes, sir! That's crystal-green, pineapple-yellow and Iris-red."  
"Correct. And your current-color is?"  
"Crystal-green!"   
"And when you are talking to me you always use...?"  
"Sir, honorifics, sir," Noctis added hastily, "and polite speech, sir."  
"Alright. Your eyes are where?"  
"On you, sir. Or straight forward if you aren't in my field of vision."  
"Very good."

Ignis stood up, taking his phone and the remote control from the table. 

"All of you, take your chairs to the bedroom and put them down in front of the bed. You then may sit down on them again," Ignis ordered.   
What they called their _bed_ , were, in reality, two king-sized beds pushed together, providing enough space for four grown men.

Prompto was the first to get up.  
"Yes, sir," the blond answered and pulled up his chair, carrying it over to the other room.  
"Yes, sir," Noctis said as well, voice still insecure due to the novelty of the whole situation, but he stood up to follow his blond lover.

"My hands are still bound, sir," Gladio stated unprompted, still sitting.  
"I neither recall allowing _you_ to speak, Gladiolus, nor _you_ to stop, Noctis," Ignis said without looking back to his new sub, purely having sensed the man's hesitation.  
"Sorry, sir!" Noctis answered hastily and tumbled to the bedroom rather ungracefully.  
" _Sorry, sir,_ " the shield answered to Ignis's statement, but it sounded more like a mocking imitation of Noct's words.   
The dom had no trouble holding Gladio's challenging gaze a little while longer before he put on a triumphant smirk.

"You certainly do have a thing for stating the obvious today. Trust me, I know your hands are restricted. _I'm_ the one who's tied them up, so no need in telling me _twice_ ," Ignis uttered in reference to earlier when Gladio had gotten up to fetch Prompto a drink. "If you are too _weak_ to carry a chair to the bedroom with constrained hands, I'm afraid you simply have to stay here," the dom stated with feigned nonchalance, knowing full well he had hit a nerve.   
"I'm going to the bedroom now, sir," Gladio grumbled as he stood up, easily gripping the backrest of the chair with his tied up hands and taking it to the bedroom.

Ignis took a deep breath as he was left alone in the living room. He still wasn't sure where to take this with his additional new sub, but the challenge turned him on regardless.

The dom entered the bedroom and was glad to see his subs sitting on their chairs in front of the bed, their eyes falling on him immediately and following his every movement. Ignis relished the attention and sat down at the end of the bed, elegantly crossing his legs clad in black leather, laying his phone and the remote control for Prompto's plug down next to him. 

He took his time to muster each and every one of his subs.   
On the left Gladiolus; hands bound behind his back, sitting the right way on his chair this time, although a little too slouched back, legs parted, dark green jogging pants hanging loose around his hips, chest without a shirt, exposing his beautiful dark eagle tattoo.  
In the middle Prompto; sitting perfectly straight on his chair, trembling hands gripping the gray fabric of his jogging pants to stop himself from fidgeting around too much, blushing red face a nice contrast to his plain white shirt.  
On the right Noctis; looking a little lost sitting on his chair, hands folded in his lap, still fully clothed in his royal black attire. 

Ignis felt his eyebrow twitch. Maybe he should have taken care of these clothes before they entered the bedroom, but there was no time for regrets now.   
"Noctis."  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Have you ever danced striptease before?"  
"No, sir," the black-haired man responded with the expected answer, his eyes growing in surprise.  
"Mmh~ you should try it," Ignis mentioned casually as he picked up his phone, already browsing through his music app.

"I, um, I don't think I could do it, sir," Noctis answered baffled.  
"You shouldn't object your dom," Gladio huffed in annoyance and Ignis looked up from his phone to meet the shield's challenging gaze once more.  
"You are not setting a very good example, talking unprompted, Gladiolus. You have already piled up quite a lot of misdeeds today."  
"Sorry, sir," the shield answered with a smug and Ignis shot him a reprimanding gaze, which told him that _this_ attitude just now only added to his current pile of misdeeds. 

"I shall explain it more thoroughly since you've had no experience with it yet," the dom said towards Noctis as he put down his phone after starting up the appropriate music.  
"Thank you, sir," the black-haired sub breathed out a sigh of relief. 

Ignis put up the setting of Prompto's plug another level, taking joy in the way the blond twitched on his chair and bit his bottom lip, hands gripping the fabric of his trousers even tighter. 

Standing up from the bed, Ignis elegantly walked a few steps as he began his explanation. "Basically, there are two ways of performing."  
"Always pampering the brat," Gladiolus huffed with a roll of his eyes until suddenly his dom's black dress shoe came down loudly on his chair, right between his spread legs. The shield adjusted his posture on reflex, sitting up straight, to gain more distance between the hard shoe and his cock, clearly _not_ having expected this invasion of his personal space. 

"The first way to do it, is how? Gladiolus?" The shield gulped, still taken aback as his dom suddenly towered over him like that.   
"Alone?" He asked unsure where Ignis was even going with that and hastily added "Sir!" as he felt the dom's shoe moving ever closer to his dick.  
"That is correct," Ignis answered cheerfully, completely neglecting their current position, "And the second way is?"  
"With a partner, sir," the shield answered dutifully and Ignis pulled his feet back down, walking over to stand in front of Prompto now.

"Correctly. Striptease isn't only about undressing. It's about dancing, teasing, riling your spectators up with anticipation. If you are performing a striptease alone, just get into flow with the music," Ignis explained as he began to seductively swing his hips to the rhythm of the music.  
"Furthermore, you are temporarily allowed to touch yourself."   
The dom held eye contact with Noct while he demonstrated his statement by letting his gloved right hand glide up from his thigh, clothed in tight black leather, upwards to his hip, pulling the right side of his white dress shirt up in the process, allowing his spectators a short glimpse at his trained abs, before the piece of fabric fell back down and his hand continued its way up his stomach, circling his chest once, caressing his neck with every finger, up his chin until he finally curled his tongue around his gloved index finger.

To his right, a needy whine left Prompto's throat and Noct's mouth was ajar as he attentively took in every movement of his dom. Ignis bit down on the front of his glove, pulling his hand out of it, revealing his new green nail polish, the exact same color as his eyes, effectively catching all of his subs in surprise. With a smirk, he let the glove fall to the ground and all three of them gulped. 

"When you are doing this with a partner..." Ignis continued his explanation and walked over to Prompto, standing right in front of his chair, the angle forcing the blond to throw his head back to look up at his dom's face.

"Why are y-" Gladio started, probably determined on protesting their dom used Prompto as a partner for his demonstration and not him, but Ignis simply pulled off his remaining glove with one swift move, throwing it right into Gladio's face -years of fighting with daggers having perfected his aiming skills- and the perplexed, dumb folded look Gladio gave him in return was _so worth it_. 

"... remember that you aren't allowed to touch others."  
Ignis placed his long legs left and right of Prompto's chair.   
"Eyes straight forward, Prompto," he ordered as he stood so close to his sub's face, that the blond couldn't keep looking into his eyes anyway.   
"Yes, sir," the sub replied hoarsely before he held his breath in anticipation.  
Prompto's field of vision was now filled with Ignis swinging his hips back and forth, following the rhythm of the music, always stopping not even one inch in front of his sub's nose, making it really difficult for the younger man to refrain from touching his dom.

"But don't let that stop you from _almost_ touching them," Ignis leaned down and whispered the last part right next to Prompto's ear and watched a shudder run through his sub's body. Noct's sharp intake of breath told him, that the black-haired man had heard him as well.  
"Eyes back on me, Prompto."  
"Yes," Prompto answered before he had to clear his throat as his voice had died down, "Yes, sir."

With a wink towards Noctis, Ignis walked, still perfectly in sync with the music's beat, over to Gladio's chair. His oldest sub hadn't been on his best behavior today, but Ignis secretly enjoyed this powerplay going on between them. He knew he would come out victorious at some point.   
"Eyes straight forward, Gladiolus."  
"Yes, sir," the sub answered almost too docile all of a sudden.

"As a dom," Ignis continued his explanation as he walked around Gladio's chair, casually brushing against the sub's neck with feather-light touches, "I have the advantage of being allowed to touch all the time."

The dom stopped in front of Gladio again, using his index finger to push up the sub's face, once again placing his shoe on the chair between spread legs, leaning down close to Gladio's face.  
"What do you think, Gladiolus? Shall I give Noctis permission to touch _you_ during his striptease?"

Seeing it coming, yet letting it happen regardless, Gladio suddenly bites Ignis's earlobe and the dom immediately grabs his cheek in a warning, his grip firm, their faces close enough to feel each other's breath.   
"Apologize at once, Gladiolus," the dom ordered, his voice incisive.  
"Make me," Gladio aspirated and it didn't take another second before Ignis grabbed his sub by his hair while kicking away the chair, which clunked down on the floor loudly, making Prompto wince in surprise.   
Thanks to years of fighting, Gladio's reflexes kicked in and saved him from falling, although the short moment of surprise gave Ignis the opportunity to yank his sub along by his hair, shove him down on their huge bed face first, on his knees, ass up, pulling his pants down to place one firm slap on the now exposed buttcheeks with the flat palm of his hand.

The loud smack, with just the right intensity Gladio could bear, reverberated through the room accompanied by a moan, sounding way too joyful to be considered punishment.   
_Well, two could play that game._  
Ignis sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard, putting his legs up on Gladio's back. Since the sub still had his wrists bound behind him, his hands were currently placed between Gladio's back and Ignis's legs, leaving the shield the opportunity to tap out any time. 

Ignis still had his right hand anchored in Gladio's thick mane, tugging on it to turn his sub's head slightly. The surprised look that greeted him was everything that the dom had hoped for and he smirked slightly. Surely the shield had expected _and wanted_ to get spanked for his earlier behavior, but Ignis had no intention of rewarding such disrespectful behavior. At least not in the way his sub was hoping for. After all, Ignis was the one making the decisions here.  
Gladio's eyes sparkled shortly before he huffed and playfully tried to get up. This resulted in Ignis yanking Gladio's head back face-down into the pillow and holding him in place shortly. Having no intention to suffocate his sub, Ignis pulled Gladio's head a bit sideways, so that his sub could breathe and look up to Ignis.

"Your colors, everyone?" Ignis asked and immediately felt one tap against his leg. Gladio was fine then.   
The dom looked over to his other two subs.  
"Crystal-green, sir," Prompto murmured, voice hoarse from arousal.  
"Noctis?" Ignis asked, his voice sharp since the black-haired man hadn't answered him yet and simply stared at his lovers, his brain probably still trying to catch up with this sudden change of atmosphere he'd witnessed just now.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm crystal-green as well, sir," Noctis finally answered and Ignis secretly took in a relieved breath. He hadn't been sure how well Noctis would take their level of roughness when finally faced with it, but apparently, the man was fine with it.

"Gladiolus has tapped me once, so he is fine as well," Ignis stated as he noticed Noct worriedly peering at his shied. The new sub twitched in shock as he realized his mistake in taking his eyes off of his dom.   
"I'm sorry, sir," Noctis stated and looked back at Ignis, who pulled up an eyebrow at the unprompted words of his sub. As the realization of having made yet another mistake dawned on the sub's face, Ignis smirked. He hadn't expected Noct's reactions to be so cute and obvious. His new sub was as easily read like an open book, desperately searching for a way to apologize for his misdeed only to realize he couldn't do so without moving or talking and therefore breaking yet another rule. 

Ignis appreciated how Noctis simply hold his gaze, searching for help with a pleading look in his eyes.  
"Since you are still new to this and regret your mistake, I will forgive you _this time_ ," the dom had mercy on him and relief filled Noct's facial features.  
"Thank you, sir!"  
Gladio grunted loudly, obviously displeased with Ignis's leniency, but the dom simply ignored him. 

"Well then, the music is still playing. Start dancing and stripping. Don't touch anyone besides yourself."  
"Okay, sir," Noctis answered and hesitantly stood up from his chair.   
"Prompto, eyes on Noctis."  
"Thank you, sir," the blond answered, eagerly awaiting the spectacle. 

The new sub looked a little lost as he stood in front of the bed, blushing as he held his dom's gaze, his back towards Prompto. With the way Ignis had turned Gladio's head, the older sub couldn't see Noctis from his current position.

The dom expectantly pulled up an eyebrow, causing Noctis's blush to deepen. _Cute._  
Usually, the black-haired man was rather inert in the bedroom, so Ignis imagined it difficult for Noctis to suddenly having to strip for them, but he had always felt the temptation to test how far his lover could go if he, for once, _had to do_ something other than letting himself get spoiled. 

As Noctis finally started to dance, his movements irregular and completely missing the rhythm, Ignis couldn't hold back an amused smirk. The new sub was attentive enough to notice his dom's reaction and blushed even more, his eyes getting watery, his hips swaying faster yet still not according to the music. 

It was cute to watch him suffer, but Ignis felt sorry for him as well. Maybe he was expecting too much, it was his first time after all.

"Close your eyes, Noctis," the dom ordered, taking pity on his new sub.  
"Huh? Okay, sir," the black-haired man answered in confusion but did he was told.  
"Stay still for now and listen closely to the music," he instructed further.  
"Yes, sir."  
" _Feel_ the music. Start moving slowly. Just tap your feet according to the beat."  
"Okay, sir," Noctis answered and did as he was told, concentrating on the rhythm now.  
"Just like that, yes. And then start to move more: Shake your hips, let your hands wander across your body. And open your eyes again," Ignis added with a teasing smirk.  
"Yes, sir," the sub complied and his moves got a little shakier as soon as he opened his eyes again, but he quickly got back to the beat, finally moving gracefully. 

Ignis nodded in appreciation and Noctis's eyes lit up at the small praise. As if remembering the point of this whole act, Noctis finally moved to take off his black jacket, slowly letting it fall to the ground. 

As the dom continued to watch, a small smile gracing his lips, Noctis continued to feel more and more comfortable and confident, his moves unerring. 

With the start of the next song, Noctis began to unbutton his shirt, slowly, button by button, caressing the newly laid bare skin with his hands. 

"What a shame you can't see this, Gladiolus," Ignis said teasingly, winking at Noctis and effectively making him blush again.  
"Yes, sir. If only _someone_ could change this and _let me see_ ," the shield answered, clearly annoyed, his voice full of spite as he emphasized his last words. Intending to deny Gladio his desires a little while longer, Ignis ignored his oldest sub and instead smiled at the man dancing in front of him.

"Why don't you turn around and let Prompto see you dance, Noctis? Face him. That would also give me the perfect chance to observe you shaking your firm _ass_ ," the dom suggested, relishing as his subs all took in a sharp breath in reaction to his unusual vulgar language. 

"Yes, sir," his new sub answered and did as he was told. When he caught Prompto's eye, the blond man whined and Ignis saw him unconsciously moving his hips, grinding on the plug.  
"Prompto," his tone was reprimanding.  
"Sorry, sir. Won't move again, sir," the blond responded, his voice high-pitched, his breath a little bit ragged. 

Maybe all the teasing was starting to get a little too hot for his blond sub. Good thing Ignis enjoyed teasing just as much as Prompto enjoyed getting teased.

Completely in his element by now, Noctis continued to dance, purposefully shaking his rear as he finally took off his shirt.

Ignis continued to watch a little while longer, taking joy in the way Prompto still clutched his trousers with his trembling hands, desperately trying to prevent his whole body from twitching in arousal. The new sub had by now taken off his belt, his dress pants unbuttoned.

"What do you think about Noctis's striptease, Prompto? Is it hot?"  
"Yes, sir. It is very hot," the blond responded truthfully and they could watch Noctis shudder from this honest praise.

"I'm almost afraid it might be getting _too hot_ ," Ignis said to no one in particular as he elegantly got off from the bed, skillfully freeing Gladio from the trousers hanging around his ankles.

"Gladiolus, go to the kitchen and bring me the ice cubes," the dom ordered as he picked up the remote control to Prompto's plug, "and no need to tell me that your wrists are tied up. I _know_."  
"Yeah, yeah, sir," the older sub answered too leisurely but went to the kitchen anyway.

Ignis clicked his tongue and busied himself with turning up the vibration's of Prompto's toy, taking joy in the high-pitched whine that left his blond sub's throat.  
"Did you say something, Prompto?"  
"No, sir."

The dom put the remote control back to the bed as he slowly walked over to his two subs, who both had trouble to keep watching each other under Ignis's scrutinizing gaze.   
"Eyes on each other," Ignis reminded them shortly.  
"Yes, sir," they answered in unison. _Such well-behaved subs_.

The dom circled his subs, watching them from all sides, before he came to a halt behind Prompto, casually putting his hands on the chair's backrest. He observed Noctis dancing, taking joy in how the man let his hand wander from his chest, down his stomach and play with the hem of his trousers only to teasingly move his hand back up again. 

A loud shuttering sound made Noctis and him look up at once while Prompto even screamed with shock. The blond had always been skittish. 

" _Oops_. Looks like I _accidentally_ dropped them," Gladio purred with a grin as he stood in front of the bed, the ice cube tray laying on the ground.

 _Enough was enough._  
"Noctis, stop. Eyes on me, everyone," he ordered sharply.  
"Yes, sir," Prompto and Noctis responded, more insecure than firm. The new sub turned around to stand next to Prompto, to avoid blocking his companion's view towards the bed.

"Pick it back up and lay it on the bed, Gladiolus," the dom ordered, glaring at his sub, who still had the audacity to stare back with this devilish grin.

After holding the gaze for a while, Gladio, wrists still tied up behind his back, finally squatted down, to pick up the tray, grabbing it with his fingers behind his back, only to carelessly fling it to the mattress, his gaze challenging. 

Ignis watched the tray come to a halt in the middle of the bed before he once again glared at Gladio. The atmosphere was loaded in anticipation. Everyone knew _something_ was going to happen. 

"Gladiolus," the dom began talking as he leaned down to grab his phone and turned off the music, the constant buzzing of Prompto's plug now the only sound hearable inside the otherwise silent room. Ignis never broke eye contact with his disobedient sub. "Do you know how many seconds you've just hesitated to fulfill my order?"

"No, sir," the shield responded, the challenging grin still sticking to his face.   
As he heard this answer, Ignis smiled so triumphantly, even Gladio couldn't stop from frowning in confusion.

"Well, then you should pay attention," the dom grabbed Gladio's right ear and pulled the larger man onto the bed, once again shoving his face into the mattress, on his knees, ass up, "while I demonstrate it to you."

Gladio muffled something into the mattress and Ignis used his sub's hair to pull his head sidewards. "What was that?"  
"Yes, sir," the shield grumbled, his gaze rebellious again but the dom wasn't unsettled by this.

Grabbing the ice cube tray as he stood up, Ignis positioned himself behind his sub.   
"Count out loud," the dom ordered just as his palm came down on the right side of Gladio's rear, the loud _smack_ resonating through the otherwise silent room.

The shield took in a deep breath.  
"One, sir," he responded, for once dutifully, sounding almost relieved to finally get what he had craved since the beginning. 

The smirk on Ignis's face widened as he took an ice cube from the tray, mentally cursing himself that he had taken off his gloves earlier as he had demonstrated the striptease basics to his new sub.

But cold fingertips were a small price to pay in order to lecture Gladio. 

He would have loved to run the ice down Gladio's large muscular back, but the sub's tied up wrists were in the way. That's why he put the ice cube on the shield's ass cheek instead, right where he had slapped him. Gladio shuddered at the sudden coldness before he groaned in despair. Ignis knew only too well how much his sub enjoyed the _hot_ sting after a little spanking session. Therefore cooling his skin down before it even had the chance to heat up, was a well tempered way of teasing the larger man.

Taking his time to let the whole ice cube melt against the always hot skin of his lover, Ignis eagerly anticipated to repeat the action, already coming up with ideas to optimize his teasing. 

The second slap took his sub by surprise, his whole body shaking from the impact. "Ah! Two, sir."  
Wasting no time, Ignis took the second ice cube and let it rest right above Gladio's ass crack. The melted cold water running down the sub's ass crack made him suck in a deep breath and shudder. When the cube was halfway melted, the dom let it slide down to Gladio's hole, teasing the sensitive entrance with the cold substance and making him shudder even more.

Placing his slaps at the exact same spot every time, was something Ignis excelled at doing, yet he refrained from doing so as he slapped Gladio's _left_ ass cheek now. "Three, sir," the shield groaned, his voice a bit surprised. Swiftly grabbing an ice cube, the dom cooled down the skin he had just slapped, before he went back to teasing the sub's hole. This time, though, he quickly pressed the ice cube inside.

Prompto's moan was louder than Gladio's and Ignis had to smirk. His blond little sub had always had a thing for ice play and was probably getting more than horny just by watching. In fact, the blond's gaze was almost _too_ blissed out, but right now the dom had no time to focus on that.

After slapping Gladio's right cheek again, Ignis wasted no time and simply put a second ice cube inside his sub before the man even had the chance to talk. "Four, sir."

The fifth slap came down in the same place and the dom felt the skin beneath his palm heating up now. "Five, sir?" Gladio more asked than stated and Ignis knew exactly why. Not being as greedy for ice as his blond sub, the shield had never before taken more than two ice cubes up his ass. The dom picked up the next piece of ice and used it to cool down the newly heated skin before he went back to teasing his sub's entrance again. The piece had already melted down quite a bit as he finally pushed it inside half the way, as slowly as possible, using the cube to stretch Gladio's hole and really let him feel the cold. The shield pressed his eyes shut and groaned. 

Gladio twitched as the next slap came down on his left cheek again, causing the ice cube to slip out again. "S-six, sir."  
"Oh, oh. You've lost something," Ignis tutted as he pushed the ice back in, completely this time, immediately followed by the fourth ice cube.   
"Even more, sir?" Gladio asked in surprise, after taking in a sharp breath.  
"Now more than ever," the dom stated as a matter of fact and pushed in the fifth ice cube, making his sub groan again. 

Ignis vigilantly watched his sub's face for any kind of disobedience, but the man had his eyes closed and was biting his bottom lip. 

The dom smirked.

"I thought I'd ordered: All eyes on _me_."   
As Gladio realized his mistake, eyes opening wide in shocked surprise, staring at his dom, Ignis had already pushed the next ice cube into his sub.   
"I'm sorry, sir!" He exclaimed loudly, his gaze now fixed on Ignis, as he bit down on his bottom lip again. The challenging grin was long gone, but there was still fight left in Gladio's eyes. 

"Six seconds had you hesitated before you fulfilled my order earlier," the dom stated, his cold fingertips caressing Gladio's hot cheeks, his new green nail polish sparkling even in the dim light of the bedroom, "That makes six slaps and six ice cubes inside."  
"Yes, sir."

"Well, _if_ they are still _ice_ cubes," Ignis added thoughtfully as he used his thumbs to pull Gladio's ass cheeks apart, his sub's hole twitching, cold water leaking out and running down strong legs. The shield shuddered and curled his toes.   
"Looks like some of them have already melted!" Ignis exclaimed in playful surprise, as he kept on alternating between pulling the shield's cheeks apart and pressing them back together again, "Should I add new ones?"  
"No, sir. Please don't," the sub answered honestly. 

"You're boring," the dom said with a sigh, "go stand in the corner, eyes on me."  
"Huh?" the shield grunted in surprise and Ignis pulled up an eyebrow.  
"Another ice cube for every second you hesitate?"  
"No, sir!" Gladio answered immediately and almost jumped from the bed, running to the corner Ignis had nodded to before. The shield winced as he felt more cold water running down his legs due to his fast movements. 

"You two," Ignis suddenly addressed his other subs and they both took in a sharp breath, "on the bed. Noctis on your back, Prompto on your stomach. But without these annoying clothes, would you."

"Yes, sir," they both answered and Prompto eagerly pulled off his shirt while Noctis slowly took off his trousers. By the time the blond had gotten out of his last piece of clothing, his pants, already walking over the bed, the dom's new sub woke up from his trance and hurriedly took off his underwear, following his lover to the bed. 

Noctis laid down on the middle of the bed, Prompto on the left side of him, close to the corner Gladio was standing at. The blond winced shortly as his body weight pressed down on his cock cage, face turned towards the new sub.

Ignis kneeled down at the end of the bed between his subs. His leather pants felt way too tight in this position, but he wouldn't take them off, taking way too much joy in the simple fact that he was dressed properly while his subs, by now, were all naked. 

As soon as he picked up an ice cube from the tray, a small whine left Prompto, his gaze pleading and needy. 

The dom smiled at his blond sub and put the ice cube to _Noct's_ mouth instead. He let the dark-haired man suck on the cold ice shortly, all the while holding eye-contact with Prompto instead, clear blue eyes pleading him for more attention.

Ignis chuckled, letting his sub wait for a little while longer as he pulled the ice cube away from Noct's mouth, finally looking at his new sub as he spoke up.  
"May I put some ice on your body?"  
"Of course, sir," his new sub responded obediently, never averting his gaze as he took a deep breath, anticipating the new experience.

The ice cube had melted to half its original size by now, but it was still cold enough to let Noctis shudder as Ignis roamed over his sub's chest, purposefully avoiding his nipples. Taking his time, Ignis waited until the ice cube had fully melted before he elegantly used his long fingers to pick up the next one, his knowing gaze once more meeting Prompto's. 

Despite their unspoken conversation, the dom averted his gaze again as he instead leaned closely over Noct's body, immediately putting the cold substance down to his nipple this time. The new sub took in a sharp breath, a whimper leaving his lips as his hips bucked up on reflex, almost colliding with his dom.   
"Oh?" Ignis perked up an eyebrow, "Hopefully, you remember, that you are neither allowed to move nor to touch me."  
"What? No! I didn't mean to," his new sub exclaimed in panic, his cheeks turning red, "I'm sorry, sir!"

Chuckling at this cute reaction, the dom took another ice cube, pressing it down on his sub's other nipple, taking joy in the way Noct held his breath and his eyes widened as a reaction to even more coldness on his sensitive buds. 

Since he didn't intend to take it too far for the first time, the dom soon started to move the ice cubes over Noct's whole chest, giving his nipples a chance to recover some warmth. Although he couldn't stop himself from blowing some cold air at the stiff left bud, chuckling as his sub desperately stopped his hips from bucking up too far. 

Confident in the dark-haired man's desire to collect new experiences tonight, Ignis took the ice cubes further down, leaving a cold wet trail as he explored the pale body. Noct's body visibly stiffened, trying with all his might to keep still. Amused by this eagerness, the dom couldn't refrain from testing his new sub's limits of restraint as he carefully balanced one ice cube to lay it down on the top of Noct's erect cock. As the coldness hit him, a shudder went through the sub's body, causing the ice cube to fall down. "You are still not allowed to move, Noctis."  
"I'm sorry, sir," he answered, his voice a little panicked as Ignis put up the other cube from Noct's stomach to repeat the action. Yet again, Noctis couldn't stop his body's reflexes and this piece of ice fell down to the bed as well.

The dom's gaze was a mixture of disappointment and reprimand although he secretly enjoyed his new sub's cute reactions. "You were so obedient in the beginning and now this," Ignis sighed, "What should I do with you?"  
"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't do it on purpose, I-" Noctis started to explain with a panicked hurriedness, but Ignis put a new ice cube to his mouth. "Shush, no babbling."  
Even though Ignis enjoyed teasing his new sub, he was careful not to take it too far for tonight. The dark-haired man was obviously lost right now, not knowing if he should answer or keep quiet, so Ignis took the decision away from him by asking him a question, obviously seeking an answer. "Have you ever taken an ice cube up your arse, Noctis?"  
"No, sir," the new sub answered a little sloppily since his mouth was still filled with the not yet completely melted ice cube.   
"Then it's about time you try it," the dom suggested with a grin, "Turn around."  
"Yes, sir," Noctis answered, the panic finally fading again, replaced by anticipation as he turned around to lay flat on his stomach, head turned to the side, facing his blond lover.  
"Lift your ass," Ignis said with a small chuckle.  
"Oh, of course, sir," the sub responded, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment as he tucked up his legs.

Ignis would have loved to use an ice cube and tease his way down Noct's back, watching the dark-haired man arch his spine, but he Noctis wasn't fond of his scar getting touched and the respected this restriction.  
As soon as Noctis had settled in his new position, Ignis put an ice cube directly to his clenching rim.   
"No," the sub hissed and leaned forward to escape the sudden coldness, the same time as Gladio took in a sharp breath, his protectiveness towards Noctis clicking in on instinct. The dom gave the shield a stern gaze, his words directed towards his new sub, though, softly spoken. "What's your color, Noctis?"  
"Ah, sorry, I was just surprised. I'm crystal-green to continue, sir," he uttered, his cheeks flaring up from embarrassment, leaning back to his original position.   
"Alright," the dom answered relieved, looking back to his task at hand as he firmly grabbed Noct's hips with his left hand to hold him off from flinching away again. His new sub bit on his bottom lip and shuddered slightly as the ice came back to his sensitive hole. Circling the cube over the entrance, Ignis watched the reactions of Noctis and Prompto, both of them holding their breath until Ignis pressed the cube inside. A moan slipped from Noct's lips, so delicious and distracting Ignis had almost missed the needy whimper leaving Prompto's throat. He really shouldn't neglect his blond sub much longer.  
"One is boring, take two," the dom stated casually and pressed a second ice cube into his sub, causing Noct's body to flinch again, but this time Ignis held his hips still enough so he couldn't get away. After the initial shock the black-haired man relaxed again and almost purred. Now _that_ was a new sweet sound Ignis could get used to. 

Content with this, the dom shifted his attention to his other obedient sub. "Prompto, would you like to have some ice cubes as well?"  
"Yes, sir, please!" Prompto immediately answered, his voice full of eagerness and anticipation.  
"You have been good today and I know how much you like ice cubes, don't you?" Ignis said with a smirk.  
"Yes, sir, I do!"  
"Hmm," the dom feigned thoughtfulness, "but Gladio is watching us right now and he simply _loves_ to see you taking ice cubes. Yet for some reason I really don't feel like rewarding him with your blissed out sight right now. And blindfolding him would be too evil, wouldn't it?" Ignis whispered, his voice obviously dark and ready for mischievousness, while Prompto chewed on his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed, not sure where his dom intended to go with his little monologue.   
"Maybe it is about time to punish Gladio for all his misdeeds tonight, but then again... that would take some time and I don't want to neglect _you_ any longer, Prompto."   
Ignis leaned down towards his sub, loudly whispering into his ear for everybody to hear. "How about _you_ take over the punishment for Gladio's misdeeds instead?"

The blond man whimpered and closed his eyes to take a deep breath, before he looked back at his dom, his voice raspy as he spoke up. "Yes, sir."

"What?" Gladio protested at once, "That's too much for Prom!"  
"Oh? Then Noct shall take over your punishment," Ignis said nonchalantly, but his smirk only grew wider, having expected this exact reaction and already knowing he had won.  
"No!" Gladio protested again and the advisor was almost surprised the shield hadn't dared to walk over to the bed yet. Maybe his body was better at obeying rules than his mouth was.  
"Did you just dare to object me?" Ignis asked sternly, his gaze throwing daggers at his oldest sub.  
Gladio hold his gaze without flinching away. "Yes, sir."  
"Okay, that means even more punishment. _For Prompto_. I'll spare Noctis if you behave from now on," Ignis said with a sweet smile and Gladio's eyes widened in shock, ultimately realizing he had lost.  
The dom didn't shy away from using Gladio's protectiveness against him.

Confident in his win and his repression of Gladio's disobedience for now, the dom finally turned his attention back to his blond sub. "I am sorry, Prompto. Since you so obediently agreed to take over Gladio's punishment, I would have loved to give your cute little bum an ice cube, but Gladio definitely messed that up."  
Taking the fifteenth and last ice cube from the tray, Ignis feigned a sigh as he slowly took the ice down Prompto's back, leaving a cold, wet trail from his neck, down his spine, only to stop right at the creek of his lover's ass. "How unfortunate..."  
The action caused Prompto to whine in need, his eyes almost teary, and Gladio growled, his nostrils flaring, but he kept quiet even as Ignis watched him, expectantly pulling up an eyebrow.

Casually moving the last ice cube up and down Prompto's back, Ignis studied his subs: Prompto really looked ready to cry, while Gladio, obviously not completely happy with the current situation, fought with his inner self, holding himself back from disobeying orders and increasing Prompto's punishment. Noctis seemed more than a little breathless, exhausted but turned on, yet clueless how the night would continue.

But Ignis knew exactly what to do next.   
  
When the last ice cube had melted completely on the hot skin of Prompto's back, the time for the main event had finally come. And while he hated to break the mood, he realized they all needed a short break if they wanted to last to the end. And he _wanted_ them to last.

"All of you, keep quiet and listen well until I say otherwise," Ignis ordered since he wasn't in the mood to get interrupted by their answers now. "Gladio, fetch me the lube."  
The shield didn't expect this instruction, but after a short moment of surprise he went over to the nightstand and squatted down, only then seeming to remember that his hands were still bound behind his back. The water from the melted ice cubes running down his legs now, he stood up again, intending to open the drawer with his feet, but Ignis interrupted him.   
"Stop. Wipe up your wet trail first, you know how much I hate watery stains on the floor," he ordered and Gladio looked a little bit annoyed as his gaze wandered around in search for something to wipe up the water.

Ignis sighed and got up from the bed. He walked behind Gladio and untied his wrists, handing the black necktie to Gladio. "Use this."  
The shield gave him a displeased look since silk wasn't the best material to wipe up water and the piece of clothing wasn't large either, but he squatted down anyway and began wiping it up. Ignis immediately went back to Prompto, pulling the plug out of his sub without warning, causing the blond to moan in surprise of the sudden loss.   
"I have to go clean this up, since someone didn't use a condom," he reprimanded his sub as he turned off the plug and Prompto flinched.  
"By the time I come back, there won't be any stains on the floor anymore. Noctis you will be sitting back down on your chair, _without staining it_. And Gladio will have used the lube to prepare Prompto - for something _big_. I want to hear your answers."  
"Yes, sir!" They all answered and Ignis heard some frantic shuffling as he left the room, giving his subs and himself a short moment to brace themselves for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanna know what was weird about writing this chapter?  
> To keep track and count where all these ice cubes had gone, so that I would know when Iggy reached the last one. In the end, there was an "ice cube list" on my notes XD


	4. Edging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting more intense - for Prompto!

Having taken his time to clean up the purple plug in the bathroom, Ignis came back to the bedroom and was pleased by what he saw: Noctis sat on his chair as ordered, his pants beneath him to keep the chair from getting wet. Prompto was moaning into the cushions, his ass up in the air while Gladio fingered him, the lube making squelching noises. When the oldest sub spotted him, he sped up his preparation, putting a fourth finger into Prompto.

Wanting the blond to be prepared enough, yet not wanting to break his role and go back on his order for everything to be finished by the time he returned, Ignis ignored them for now and walked around the bed to inspect the floor where Gladio had been ordered to wipe up the water. To his pleasure, the floor was spotless and clean.

"Did you all fulfill your orders?" The dom asked anyway, as he put the cleaned up purple plug down to the bed and casually grabbed a bag he had hidden under their bed.  
"Yes, sir," they all answered and he pulled up an eyebrow as Gladio's fingers still moved inside of Prompto.  
  
"Gladiolus. If you have fulfilled your order, why are you still preparing Prompto?"  
"You haven't ordered me to stop yet, sir," Gladio said with a smirk.  
"I haven't allowed you to get cocky either," Ignis said sharply, "Besides, I had ordered you to _finish_ by the time I come back."  
The shield took in a sharp breath. "Sorry, sir."

Maybe that one was a little evil since he hadn't told Gladio what to do with himself after he had finished preparing Prompto, but he wasn't in the mood for disturbances now. The oldest sub slowly took his fingers out and waited for orders as Prompto whined shortly at the loss of stimulation. 

"Condoms," Ignis ordered shortly, holding out his hand and watching Gladio expectantly.   
"Right away, sir," the shield answered, fetching the box of condoms from the nightstand and handing it to Ignis. The dom took one out and handed it to Gladio.   
"Put this on Noct and give him a blowjob," Ignis commanded and wasn't sure if not allowing Noct to feel the other's mouth on him directly was torture or bliss, but he didn't intend on letting his new sub coming too early, especially not before he allowed him to.  
"Meanwhile I'll punish Prompto for all of _your_ misdeeds with my newest purchase," the dom elaborated as he took a black vibrator out of the bag, its size not falling short compared to Gladio's massive dick. The shield stared at the new toy and Prompto's bitten back whine was a mixture of need and helplessness. 

"I don't remember ordering you to hesitate," Ignis stated as Gladio continued to stare.  
"Fuck, no, sorry, sir!" The shield woke up from his trance and went over to Noct, putting the condom on his younger lover. 

Covering the new toy with a condom as well, Ignis smiled as he began to narrate. "I've been waiting for an occasion to use this new vibrator. As soon as I had seen it, I simply _had_ to buy it. Do you know, how many settings it has? _Fifty_. And I intend on using them all - on _you_ , Prompto."   
"Yes," Prompto moaned needy, his asshole twitching in anticipation. "Sir," he added in his haze.

"Noctis," Ignis said without looking at his other sub, while he thoroughly spread lube on the huge toy, "Feel free to put your hands in Gladio's hair and be sure to watch Prompto and me while Gladio blows you. Maybe you will realize you like watching, just like Gladio does. How _unfortunate_ that _he_ isn't able to watch us while he blows you."

The dom paused, waiting for a displeased comment from the shield, but his disobedient sub kept quiet for once. "Just remember that you are _not_ allowed to come until _I_ say so."  
"Yes, sir," Noctis gulped. Ignis was sure that Noctis wouldn't last long, not with how intense this first scene was for him. The condom was a little handicap, there to help him last at least a little bit longer, but it wouldn't do wonders, that much was for sure.

"Lean up on your elbows, Prompto. You can't properly talk or breath if you bury your face in the cushions," the dom ordered and his sub obeyed.  
"Yes, sir."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Ignis was able to watch his two other subs. Content with the fact that Gladio was already kneeling in front of his companion, hands on his Noct's knees, mouth full, he smiled. "Use your hands, if you need to express your color, Gladiolus," Ignis reminded his sub and Gladio held up one finger to signal he was fine and had understood. 

"Now then," the dom started to explain and watched Prompto flinch in anticipation again, "let's keep this punishment simple, Prompto. You only have to tell me every misdeed Gladiolus has afforded today. In chronological order," he added mischievously and started rubbing the lubed toy over Prompto's waiting hole. "I will turn up the setting of the vibrator with every _right_ answer and in the end, you are allowed to come. You just have to hold out until then. Simple, isn't it?"  
Ignis smirked, knowing full well that it wasn't easy. There was no way any of his subs remembered each and every time Gladio had misbehaved today. Ignis wouldn't either if he hadn't paid special attention to it, never knowing when such information could be used to his advantage. 

"Yes, sir," Prompto answered after taking a deep breath, steeling himself for what was to come. The dom wasn't sure if his sub would be able to hold out the teasing and edging long enough, but since he had a thing for oversensitivity as well, he should be fine either way.  
Burdening his sub with this task, which he simply couldn't fulfill perfectly on his first try, still made an adequate punishment, since the blond hated to disappoint his dom in any way.

"Well then, what was his first misdeed today? And be specific about the situation to let me know you remember correctly and aren't simply guessing which rule he broke next," Ignis asked, finally putting the vibrator into his waiting sub. Prompto's response died on his lips as he moaned deeply, the large toy filling him out completely just like he loved it. 

The sub took a moment to catch his breath before he answered. "Right at the beginning, he moved without being ordered to when he opened the buttons of his uniform."  
"Oh, excellent," Ignis answered approvingly and turned the vibrator on. The buzzing was simple and light, much lighter than the plug Prompto had worn earlier, but the vibrator was also much bigger. "Should I tell you more about the different settings of this cute little device or do you want to be surprised?"  
"Both, sir?" Prompto answered honestly and Ignis chuckled.   
"It has five different sets of vibrations, which change after every ten levels. How exactly it changes will be the surprise. Now then, misdeed number two?"  
"Okay, oh, uhm," the sub stuttered, apparently he hadn't thought about that yet.  
"Take your time, I'll wait," the dom stated, holding the vibrator steadily and watching his other two subs shortly. Noctis met his gaze and blushed while Gladio was still sucking him. 

"Gladio was talking disrespectfully to you next, sir! When he said something about you not... having the balls to," the blond got quieter with every word as if he didn't even dare to repeat the words.   
"Yes, I'm impressed you've remembered that," Ignis praised his sub and turned up the setting of the vibrator, causing the vibration to get a little bit stronger, "go on."  
"Okay, I can do this," Prompto said to motivate himself and sounded happy, probably thinking this was easier than it first appeared to be, "Misdeed number three: he averted his eyes."  
"When we were still at the table?" The sub added, sounding a little insecure when Ignis didn't answer immediately.

"Unfortunately," the dom dragged out his pause and turned the vibrator off again, "that was misdeed number five, so we will start again at the beginning. But I'll be so kind as to tell you number three: He mockingly pulled up an eyebrow when I first asked him his color."  
Prompto's eyes widened in shock.   
"That's bullshit, Igs, he couldn't have seen that!" Gladio protested at once.  
"Disobeying your order to give Noctis a blowjob, talking without being allowed to, talking disrespectfully, calling me by a nickname instead of my title: four more misdeeds added to the list and to Prompto's punishment."  
The blond groaned, while Noct's and Gladio's eyes only widened in shock. Ignis gave the shield a stern look before the larger man turned back around to continue his blowjob. 

"Alright, Prompto," Ignis used his free hand to reassuringly caress his sub's back, "just begin anew. Misdeed number one?"  
"He moved to open his buttons, then he talked disrespectfully to you, next he-"  
"Wait," the dom interrupted him sternly before his voice turned into a teasing tone, "don't rush, Prompto. Let us take our time to enjoy this. I won't speak up after every misdeed you name, but you are only allowed to name the next one after I have turned up the setting another level. Understood?"  
"Yes, sir," the blond agreed since he didn't really have a choice.  
"Alright. Start over."  
"He moved to open his uniform, sir," Prompto started and paused then. Ignis smiled as he finally turned on the vibrator again. Taking that as a sign, the blond continued. "Next he talked disrespectfully to you about... balls." 

The dom chuckled as his sub still didn't dare to quote his other sub, but turned up the setting of the vibrator to level two anyway.   
"And then he mockingly pulled up his eyebrow, sir," the blond stated, obviously proud he remembered that one.  
"Yes, that is correct," Ignis chuckled again and then turned up the setting once more, causing the vibration to get yet another bit stronger.

It was quiet for a while as Prompto frantically seemed to remember the next misdeed. Ignis was almost disappointed his sub was still able to concentrate on thinking, but the early settings of this vibrator weren't that intense or distracting yet.  
"Having troubles?"  
"No, sir, or maybe yes. I thought he avoided his eyes next, but you said that was number five. What was number four?" Prompto wondered and asked himself.  
Slowly getting impatient himself, Ignis speeded things up a little by telling his sub. "He rolled his eyes when I checked your color."  
"He did? That's mean!"  
"It certainly is. Back to the beginning," the dom turned off the vibrator and took joy in the dissatisfied groan of his sub. 

This time Prompto managed to name the first five misdeeds without any problems and Ignis sped up the vibration settings with each correct answer. A pleasant shudder went through Prompto's body when they had reached vibration level number five. Apparently, it was finally getting to him, making him eager for more.   
"Gladio went to shower next, and we talked about rules," Prompto iterated, trying to remember the events of this evening, "and when he came back he spoke up without being asked a question and, no, I'll wait."  
"Good boy," the dom praised and turned up the setting, "Now tell me. And?"  
"And he didn't use your title, sir."  
"That's it," Ignis whispered close to his sub's ear, turning up the setting further.  
"Mh, feels good," Prompto whispered.  
"Did you say something?"   
"No, oh, um, misdeed number eight," the sub started but then went quiet as he tried to remember and Ignis encouragingly caressed his back again.  
"He came back without trousers, so he disobeyed your command to wear them," the blond announced proudly and felt the vibrations speeding up.  
"Next he sat down without being ordered to," the sub paused and waited for the buzzing to grow stronger, "and... was it disrespectful _how_ he sat on the chair?"  
"Are you asking me or are you stating his misdeed?" Ignis said with a teasing smirk on his lips.  
"I, um, I'm stating that."  
"Good," the dom turned up the setting again, "which number comes next?"  
"Eleven, sir."  
"Very good, Prompto," he praised, "Remember what that means?"  
"The vibration setting changes, sir," the blond answered eagerly.  
"Correct. Then tell me Gladio's misdeed number eleven."

"He talked again, sir. When Noct started calling you sir and said you liked that."  
"Exactly," the dom smiled proudly and turned the setting to level eleven. Instead of one constantly lasting vibration, the buzzing of the toy now grew stronger for three seconds before it stopped momentarily only to start the rising vibrations again.

"Oh fuck yes," Prompto moaned and moved his ass back to put the vibrator deeper inside.  
"No moving, Prompto, just continue to tell me when Gladio slipped up," his dom reminded him and grabbed his hips to stop him from moving further.  
"Sorry, sir," the blond apologized and bit down another moan before he spoke up again, "he also rolled his eyes as he spoke up unprompted."

He got rewarded by the next setting, causing the rising vibrations to get a bit stronger. Not sure if Prompto was lost in enjoying the vibrations or simply couldn't think of the next misdeed, Ignis used this time to shift more of his attention to his other two subs. Noctis was still watching them as instructed and even if his face was flushed, his gaze was way too clear.  
"Gladiolus. If you are giving a sloppy blowjob just to keep Noctis from coming too early, you are _not_ following your orders. I have added this to your list, so let's start anew," Ignis turned off the vibrator again and Prompto groaned.  
"Oh my gods, Gladio, why?! Fuck. Sorry," Prompto really was starting to get frustrated by now, but Ignis let his outburst pass uncommented, "Number one: he started to undress without being told to."

The dom turned the vibrator back on and Prompto's groan almost sounded like a curse, the low settings were nothing but a slight tease and his blond sub obviously wanted more. At least Noctis was by now desperately trying to hold back his moans, indicating that Gladio was finally thoroughly doing what he'd been ordered to do. 

Prompto managed to list the first twelve misdeeds again and his breathing sped up as soon as they had reached setting number eleven again. The rising vibrations and sudden stops were perfect to edge the blond sub.   
To Ignis's astonishment, Prompto even managed to list the next four misdeeds without problems: Gladio had disrespectfully clicked his tongue when he had to fetch some water for Prom, he had spoken up on his own accord, telling Noctis to be a bad boy and speak up as well, which also counted as encouraging others to be disrespectful, and later he had spoken up unprompted once more, telling his hand were bound.  
Ignis turned the settings of the vibrator up accordingly and observed how Prompto had difficulties to hold eye-contact with him as the pleasure got more intense. The chocked-back moans coming from Noctis were also getting louder by now and Ignis couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his lips as he remembered what came next. 

He had too much fun teasing his subs.

"Number seventeen?"  
"He spoke up unprompted again when Noctis wasn't sure if he could do a striptease."  
"Too bad," Ignis smirked and Prompto's eyes widened, "that was number eighteen. Before he had mockingly imitated Noctis when we were still in the living room and you had already gone to the bedroom."

His subs all groaned as the vibrator was turned off again and Ignis took a deep breath. He loved to listen to his lovers moan in joy, but hearing them getting frustrated was a turn-on for him as well. Holding out until the end was challenging for him as well, the leather pants feeling tighter than ever around his pulsing erection. 

Prompto quickly named the first misdeed again, to get at least a little bit vibration back, and Ignis deemed the time almost ready to intensify his teasing and edging even more - as soon as Prompto expected to have it made through the second block of vibration settings.

Impatience was hearable in his voice, yet Prompto still obediently continued to list Gladio's misdeeds. This time he made it through number seventeen and eighteen without trouble.  
"I'm not sure about number nineteen," the blond sub admitted.  
"Just try it," the dom suggested and Prompto whined.  
"When you told him that he already had collected many misdeeds today, he was disrespectful? With that smug grin."  
"Yes," was the simple answer the dom uttered as he turned the setting up once more.  
"Oh gods, so close. Twenty! He was disrespectful again, claiming you would pamper Noctis, sir, and," Prompto bit his lip to stop himself from continuing. It was cute how he desperately wanted to reach level twenty-one to get to the next set of vibrations, but Ignis had something else in mind.

"Wait with the next one," he said as he turned the setting to number twenty and Prompto let out a frustrated groan again.  
"Now, now, don't be like that," Ignis uttered sweetly, "hearing all these misdeeds from Gladio, just made me remember how good _you_ 've been all evening, Prompto."  
"Huh?"  
"Yes, _you_. You've been so good for me. Always being honest, never talking disrespectfully," the dom continued to praise, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over his sub's hip, never breaking eye contact with his sub as he leaned closer to his face, his voice turning lower and more seductive, "you haven't done _anything_ today that would make me disappointed, have you?" 

_Ah, there it was._  
Prompto's eyes darted away shortly, his breathing speeding up. That wasn't his praise kink kicking in, that was a bad conscience. His blond sub always panicked when he feared to disappoint his dom. Now Ignis was sure, that his assumption was indeed true and his eyes sparkled dangerously as he continued.  
"You have _always_ done like you were told to, _never_ broke an order," Prompto flinched with every emphasis Ignis made, "You aren't hiding _anything_ from me, and earlier, when I put the first ice cube up Gladiolus's ass-"  
" _Fuck_! I came! I'm so sorry, sir. I had a dry orgasm when I saw him taking the ice cube," the blond admitted, "It was too much, I'm so sorry. I never _wanted_ to disappoint you."  
"Oh, Prompto..." Ignis feigned deep disappointment, "and here I thought you were different from Gladiolus."

"Sorry, sir," he uttered again, his eyes getting teary as he wholeheartedly regretted his slip-up.  
"Guess that calls for punishment," the dom said, turning off the vibrator, and grabbed the bag, that still laid upon the bed. The new vibrator wasn't the only purchase he had made after all.  
"Left or right?" Ignis asked simply as he pulled a small vibro egg from the bag.  
"Huh?" Prompto looked confused, obviously not yet registering what his dom intended to do with the small toy, "I don't care, sir."  
"You don't care? That wasn't a commendable answer at all. Now you really are starting to disappoint me, Prompto. I guess we will go with both sides if you don't care," Ignis said, playfully shrugging his shoulders before he reached into the bag again, pulling out another vibro egg and some skin-friendly tape.  
"What? No, sir, I'm sorry! One is enough. Um, on the right side?" Prompto hurriedly tried to prevent further damage as realization finally dawned on him.  
"I'd already asked for your opinion and you didn't care. Do you intend to start discussing it with me now?" His voice was sharp.  
"No, sir. I'm sorry, sir," Prompto answered with a wine, regretting his earlier indecisiveness.

"Alright then, one vibro egg to your left nipple," he said aloud, for Gladio to hear since he couldn't see what happened, and taped it there, "and one to the right."   
As soon as he had attached the toys, he turned them on - to their maximum level.  
" _Oh Six, no, yes_ ," Prompto babbled before he bit his bottom lip, a shudder running through his body, his toes curling.

Firmly grabbing his sub's hips again, Ignis held him in place and put his other hand on the large vibrator again.  
"Misdeed number one?" Ignis started anew and a desperate little sob tumbled over Prompto's lips before he answered correctly and the dom turned the vibrator on again.

His little sub did his best to list the misdeeds again, his breathing way more ragged than before. The vibro eggs surely were stepping things up a notch. Yet not only Prompto was getting into it more, but Noctis as well. His new sub was moaning more often than not and when Ignis spared him a closer look, Noct's lips silently but desperately voiced something that looked like " _I can't anymore_ ".

Ignis simply smirked and looked back to Prompto, causing Noctis to whine in frustration. Surely he could stand a little bit more teasing. Yet, if he wanted his new sub to last out until the end, he had to give him a short recovery break soon.

"We have reached number twenty again, good job, Prompto," the dom praised.  
"Thank you, sir," Prompto huffed and took a deep breath, "twenty, disrespectful, claiming you would pamper Noctis."   
Somewhere along the way, Prompto had stopped forming full or long sentences, probably too busy to keep his breathing and his whole body under control.   
"Go on," Ignis smirked after setting the vibration level up.  
"He talked. Unprompted. When he said that. That's twenty-one."  
  
The dom turned up the setting of the vibrator. Instead of a constant buzzing that grew stronger and then stops, the toy now made rhythmic blocks of buzzing: It vibrated once, then stronger, then even stronger and then there was a short pause before it started the same pattern again.

Prompto buried his face in the cushions and outright screamed, Noctis moaned in desperation as well and when the new sub pulled at Gladio's hair, the older one joined the chorus with a moan of his own. It was like music to Ignis's ears.

Ignis could have punished Prompto for breaking eye contact and moving out of his ordered position, but he wasn't that much of a tease to stop at this point again and he enjoyed watching him getting devoured by pleasure. No, he knew exactly _when_ he would stop again.

"That sounded a bit muffled, but you said twenty-two, right?" Ignis gave him a safe way out.  
"Yes," Prompto's head snapped back up, "twenty-two. Um, that's twenty and two. Together."  
The dom chuckled, his sub was slowly losing it. _Already_.

"Ah, he, he also avoided his eyes. As he rolled his eyes. As he said that from before."  
Ignis snorted at the breathless sequence of phrases, but turned the setting up nonetheless, causing the rhythmic blocks of vibrations to get even more intense. 

Quickly remembering how Gladio spoke up unprompted during Noct's striptease and how he bit his dom's ear later, they reached setting twenty-four immediately.  
"Twenty-five. He _dared_ to, to order you, sir," Prompto narrated, almost sounding aghast.   
"These last two certainly had been impudent, yes," Ignis said as he turned the setting up to level twenty-five.  
"And he," the sub wanted to continue, but his dom interrupted him. "And these were only half of all his misdeeds today."  
" _Only half_?" Prompto exclaimed in shock and a high-pitched cry left Noct's throat. 

"Unfortunately, yes," the dom confirmed, "but at least Gladiolus has been good these last few minutes. That's a _good_ thing. Don't you agree, Noctis?"  
"Yes, sir," the new sub responded, even though his eyes told a different answer. Noctis was grabbing Gladio's hair, his feet cramping as he desperately fought back his upcoming orgasm.

"I think, he has earned at least a little _reward_ ," Ignis stated and let go of Prompto, standing up from the bed.  
His blond sub made a confused sound, surprised his dom took his attention to someone else during their punishment session.

Having grabbed the purple plug, which he had cleaned up in the bathroom earlier, Ignis put a condom and some lube on it before walking over to his two other subs.  
"Stop blowing him for a moment, Gladiolus," he ordered and Gladio let go of Noctis with a popping sound.  
"Yes, sir," his voice was hoarse and Ignis hummed in appreciation.  
Noctis used the moment to take some deep breaths, relieved and frustrated at once, knowing too well he wasn't allowed to come yet but wanting to come nonetheless.

"It's unfortunate that you can't watch Prompto from your current position, Gladiolus. But you can hear him and with _this_ ," he said, as he put the tip of the plug to Gladio's ass, "you can at least _feel_ a tiny bit of what Prompto is feeling right now. Isn't that nice?"  
"Yes, sir," the shield grumbled, obviously not that much pleased to get teased when he wasn't allowed to come yet either.

Ignis neither missed the panic on Noct's face as he watched the blond sub, nor the desperate whines coming from the bed.  
"Is something wrong, Noctis?" He asked as he took his sweet time, slowly putting the plug up Gladio's ass.  
Noct's mouth opened and closed a few times, obviously at a loss if he should voice his concern or not, but Ignis only smirked darkly, knowing exactly what was going on behind his back. Noctis knew his advisor long enough to interpret his gaze and gave in.  
"No, sir. Nothing is wrong," Noctis answered just as Prompto let out a desperate whine, followed by little _thunk_.

Without Ignis holding Prompto's vibrator, the excessive amount of lube and the rhythmic vibrations had caused the toy to slip out of Prompto's used hole and fall to the bed.

"Continue to blow him," Ignis ordered as he finished putting the plug inside Gladio and the shield bit back a retort to avoid causing even more trouble for Prompto. "Yes, sir."

"Prompto..." the dom said, his voice a mix of disappointment and reprimand, as he went back to his blond sub and picked up the large toy.  
"I'm sorry, sir," the blond man whined.  
"Apology accepted. We just have to restart. Again."  
A frustrated whine left his sub.  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure you might even reach level thirty before we have to restart again," the dom foreshadowed and Prompto only groaned, "I believe in you. Now, begin."

Putting the toy back into his frustrated sub, he used his left hand to hold the remote control to Gladio's plug while he grabbed Prompto's hip to stop the blond from moving too much. As he started the vibrations of the large toy inside Prompto, he also turned on the vibration plug inside Gladio. And as his blond sub reached another set of vibrations at level eleven and level twenty-one, Ignis put up the settings of Gladio's plug accordingly, prompting the older sub to moan around Noct's cock.

By now Ignis had allowed his blond sub, to break eye contact with him and let him close his eyes since he was so far gone in pleasure he wouldn't manage to keep them open anyway. In his slightly delirious state, Prompto still managed to list the first half of misdeeds again, adding that Gladio not only had dared to order his dom but also hadn't used his honorific title, reaching vibration level twenty-six now. 

Prompto also remembered correctly that Gladio had tried to get up, when Ignis had shoved his face in the mattress, and somehow wasn't pleased when Ignis had forgiven Noct's mistake before starting his striptease. Over the loud music back then, Prompto couldn't have heard Gladio's loud grunt, but Ignis let it count that his blond sub still realized that Gladio must have done something wrong or disrespectful at that point. His disrespectfulness continued during Noct's striptease and when he was ordered to fetch the ice cubes. 

With that, he turned the vibration up to setting number thirty and Prompto's lips quivered, as the sub opened his beautiful, teary, blue eyes again, looking at him pleadingly. 

Ignis smirked. The blond hadn't forgotten that Ignis almost had _promised_ for something to happen now.

"I think it's about time to take off your cock cage if you list the next one correctly," Ignis muttered casually and a shaky whine left his sub before he added almost sadistically, "But you are not allowed to come yet. Understood?"  
"Understood, sir," Prompto whined, seeing his own failure coming, as the first tear broke free, rolling down his heated up cheek.   
They both knew that the blond wouldn't be able to follow this order, yet they both played along anyway.

"What was Gladio's next misdeed?" Ignis asked, one hand steady on the vibrator's base to turn it up another level, the other still clutching the remote control to Gladio's plug and holding onto Prompto's hip.   
"He," Prompto had to pause and take a deep breath, "he spoke without permission again. When he came back. From fetching the ice cubes, sir."  
"That is correct." With his right hand, Ignis turned up the vibrator's setting to level thirty-one. The toy still rhythmically buzzed three times like before, each buzzing stronger than the previous one, but now the last buzzing was holding out longer before it stopped and the same set of vibrations started anew.

At the same time, he turned up the vibrations from Gladio's plug as well, let the remote control fall to the bed and skillfully freed Prompto from the confining cage.   
Prompto's cock sprang free, jerking in arousal as it was hit by cool air, and immediately a shudder rocked through Prompto's body. His second dry orgasm this night caused his hole to clench around the buzzing toy, as he came with a scream, unsuccessfully trying to muffle it by burying his face in the pillows.

"Oh, Prompto..." Ignis purred, "being so good, yet disappointing me again. You leave me no choice, but to intensify this punishment even more."  
Ignis steadied his hold on the base of the vibrator and started to slowly move it further in and further out, in and out. In and out.

Prompto screamed into his pillow again, as tears streamed down his cheeks. 

The vibrations alone would have been enough to trigger his oversensitivity, but the movements only made it more intense. Much more intense. The vibro eggs taped to his chests were still buzzing away with maximum power as well.

"What's your color on continuing, Prompto?" Ignis had to make sure. He knew Prompto enjoyed the borderline pain of oversensitivity, but he didn't wish to overdo it.

The blond sobbed something into his pillow Ignis couldn't quite get.   
"You have to tell me clearly and honestly, or I have to stop this."  
"No!" Prompto exclaimed, tremblingly leaning up on his elbows. "No, sir. Please no stopping, sir. Stopping is pineapple-yellow. Going back to vibration setting one is pineapple-yellow, too. Please continue, sir. More, sir. That's crystal-green. Sorry, but please."

"Hm, alright. Then you continue to list Gladio's misdeeds and I may help you out if you forget one. Does that sound acceptable to you? Do you think you can last until the end then?"  
"Yes, sir. Sorry. But yes, more. More please," his sub begged between sobs and Ignis took in a sharp breath. 

"Such an honest and good boy," he praised and placed a quick kiss on his blond hair. "Misdeed number thirty-two next."

Being so far gone in his pleasure, Prompto really couldn't form any coherent, long sentences any more. His whole body was flushed, shaking and trembling as the vibrations from his chest and ass rocked through him. His hands fisted into the pillows and his toes curled as the oversensitivity slowly faded and made room for even more pleasure. Ignis had to hold up Prompto's hips by now, or the blond would just crush to mattress completely. Seeing the blond coming undone even more with every passing second, made it difficult for Ignis to continue. His dress shirt clung to his sweaty chest and back and he felt like he was burning beneath his tight leather pants, his erection desperately screaming for attention. But the dom focused his concentration on his needy sub.

By now, Ignis was the one listing Gladio's misdeeds and Prompto only had to repeat his dom's words, but that proved enough of a challenge for him, as he sobbed and slurred out the words, his body so close to climaxing again. 

Yet the blond sub somehow managed to stay obedient and held back his last orgasm. Ignis had half the mind to wonder why _Noctis_ hadn't come yet, seeing out of the corner of his eye, that his leg was between Gladio's legs now, the shield obviously rubbing against it and doing a shitty job of concentrating on giving a proper blowjob, but Ignis didn't have time for his oldest sub's shenanigans now.

"Noctis, Prompto," the dom uttered soon, "as soon as we reach number fifty, you two are allowed to come."  
He heard Noctis thanking him, as his attention was already shifting back to Prompto. The blond was so far gone, it was admirable he hadn't come yet. Even Ignis had trouble holding back by now, the sight before him way too arousing: how Prompto's body curled and wriggled beneath his administrations.

The last ten settings on the vibrator were strong pulsing vibrations and Ignis timed his thrusts of the toy in the same rhythm, pressing it against Prompto's prostate as it buzzed and pulling back as it stopped momentarily. Prompto thanked him with more delicious screams, his body shaking even more, his skin burning up, as he cried, drooled, and yet still obediently, even if sluggishly, repeated one misdeed named by Ignis after another.

The dom praised his sub, encouraged him to go on, driving him even higher with each thrust until they reached number fifty and he used his left hand to stroke Prompto's aching length _once_.

"Come."

And Prompto came. 

With a long, loud scream he shot his white, thick load to the bed. His cock pulsed and shook, shooting load after load and Ignis milked him through it all. 

Afterwards, he turned off the vibrations of the vibro eggs and the large vibrator, not risking to drive Prompto into even more oversensitivity.

Noct's cry, as he came as well, turned Ignis's attention back to his two other subs. The younger one looked blissed out and spent, while Gladio quietly kept kneeling on the floor in front of Noct. 

"Stay where you are," he ordered everyone and at least got a hum from his two younger subs.  
"You've been so good, Prompto, so good," he praised his blond sub as he freed him from the vibro eggs and took the large toy out of him, simply placing everything on the bag, intending to clean it up later. 

He caressed Prompto's sweaty hair and placed a fond kiss on his forehead.   
"I'm proud of you. Feel free to rest now," he uttered sweetly and carefully carried Prompto to the side of the bed, putting a warm blanket over him.

Putting up another blanket, he walked over to Noctis and handed it to him. "You've done extraordinarily well, too. Go sit or lay with Prompto, feel free to cuddle. I'll be right back, after fetching you some water."

"Yeah, sir," Noctis uttered on reflex as he got up and walked over to Prompto.

Gladio, for once, behaved and kept kneeling on the floor since he hadn't been told to do otherwise yet, while Ignis went to the kitchen, grabbing two bottles of water. Walking was more of a torture than he wanted to admit in these tight black leather pants with his sporting erection, but he wouldn't complain. Seeing Prompto come undone was worth it.

Passing the bottles to Noctis and instructing him to take care of himself and Prompto, Ignis turned around, staring at Gladio's back.

"So... You have come without my permission, Gladiolus?"  
The shield sharply sucked in some air.  
"How did you know, sir?"  
"I didn't, but you confirmed my guess right now," the dom stated simply. So the shield _had_ been rutting against Noct's leg earlier. "You've been a big disappointment today, Gladiolus," Ignis sighed.  
"Sir," the sub simply answered, neither denying nor confirming his dom's statement. Having hoped for an apology, Ignis wasn't satisfied with this answer.  
"Your color?" The dom asked just to make sure Gladio was willing to continue despite having cum once already.  
"Crystal-green, sir."

So this wasn't over yet.   
Of course, it wasn't. The dom hadn't come yet.


	5. Unknown desire

After picking up his phone from the bed, along with the remote control of the large purple plug still steadily vibrating inside Gladio, Ignis walked over to his sub, steps purposely loud to let him know he was coming even though he couldn't see him. The dom came to a halt right behind his sub and waited, letting his sub anticipate his next course of action.  
For once dutifully, Gladio hadn't moved from his current position as ordered, still sitting down on his own feet as he kneeled on the floor, hands positioned on his knees. The tactician was shortly worried if the floor might be too cold for sitting on it for quite that long, but the shield wasn't someone who easily got chilled. Furthermore, it wouldn't be bad to cool down his rebellious fire a bit.  
Although Gladio's attitude had already shifted quite a bit since Prompto had taken over his punishment, that had mostly been to protecting his fellow subs and not because he had reflected upon his misdeeds. Ignis hadn't yet given up on putting Gladio in his place. He wouldn't let his sub overpower him.

If they waited it out, Ignis's victory was almost assured. Gladio might have already come once, but he wasn't completely satisfied yet. And even though Ignis's boner was straining and almost hurting in these way-too-tight leather pants ever since Prompto's way-too-arousing punishment session, he still felt himself outmatching Gladio. After all, _his sub_ was the one constantly getting riled up by a nice vibrating toy.

Confident with his decision to sit this out until the shield showed some more cooperation, he did just that: sit down, on Gladio's broad back and shoulders.

Not expecting the sudden weight on his back, the shield sank forwards shortly, but he immediately straightened back up again, his dom an easily bearable weight for the trained man. Content with his newfound seat, Ignis crossed his legs and started browsing through his phone. There wasn't really anything on it he wanted to concentrate on right now, but appearing to be busy and constantly ignoring Gladio worked better with his phone in hand. 

Well, _completely_ ignoring his sub would be boring as well, so he turned up the intensity of the plug a bit. Gladio's only reaction was one deeper breath. 

Disappointed by this little effect, he then turned the setting back down to the lowest level and a confused grunt left his sub.   
Not much to work with either.

Ignis continued to turn the setting up and down in irregular intervals, teasing and riling up the shield until the large man would sing small. 

True to his intentions, the sub was getting more and more restless. The dom noticed it in Gladio's way of breathing, getting more and more ragged, paired with annoyed huffs and backbitten grunts. 

After a few minutes of this back and forth, Ignis finally switched to the highest setting without warning for the first time. He felt Gladio trembling beneath him and smirked triumphantly. He would drag this out a little while longer and then give the shield a chance to finally submit for real and admit his needs.

"What can I do to get your attention, sir?" Gladio asked, voice clearly frustrated yet not free of spite. 

So much for Ignis's plan.   
If Gladio still went on with breaking rule after rule, displaying such an improper attitude, Ignis wouldn't make concessions to him. Even if that meant sitting here all night or calling this off with both of them unsatisfied. Although he wanted to avoid this at all costs. It would feel like a defeat to both of them and would certainly create a crack in their dom/sub relationship. 

No, he wouldn't let that happen. He would end this scene with what they both needed right now: a good fuck.   
The vulgar choice of words, even if it was only in his thoughts, was a slip-up, his own neediness slowly winning over his patience.

Continuously piling up misdeeds wasn't the way to get both of them anywhere near their goal though. Ignis had to make that clear.

Without any intention to verbally answer his sub's unallowed question, Ignis leaned down to lay the remote control next to him on the ground, where Gladio could see it out of the corner of his eyes, stating that Gladio's bad behavior had just made it worse and caused his dom to ignore him _completely_ \- for now.

His sub seemed to get the message, groaning and unable to stop more than one frustrated huff from leaving him. 

Unlike Prompto, Gladio wasn't fond of getting riled up for too long with the same intensity, especially on such a high level, but Ignis trusted him to tap out of it if it really got too much to bear. And maybe this _little_ rile up session was enough to finally put the shield in his place. 

Ignis still had patience.   
The patience to wait for Gladio's facade to finally crumble, making way to his innermost desires.

Having no idea how long they had stayed in this exact setup, Ignis was staring at his phone, without looking at anything in particular, too afraid he would fall out of his role if he made eye-contact with Noctis or Prompto. The blond had once confessed to Ignis that he feared one of their scenes would one day end unsatisfying since Gladio was acting up more often than not and Ignis had trouble to keep him in his place. The tactician knew that Prompto hadn't meant it as criticism in regards to his dominating abilities, but Ignis had perceived it as such. He had confidence in his abilities, otherwise, he wouldn't be able to do it all, but he couldn't deny that there was some part of Gladio he couldn't quite yet grasp when the shield was in his submissive role. Carefully discussing it with the shield had led them to the conclusion that Gladio himself didn't know what was missing for him and therefore kept testing out his borders, hoping to find something. Although lately, it seemed more like the shield had given up on finding it anyway and simply acted in defiance. 

Gladio's frustrated huffs had by now turned into short unstable intakes of breath, coming irregularly yet increasingly. The shaking that went through his sub's body and got stronger over time, told the dom that Gladio had started to cry silently.

Gladio crying was a phenomenon that hadn't happened during their first sessions but was a reoccurring event lately, even if it were only a few sobs, tears still found their way running down his cheeks. On the one hand that usually meant, that Gladio had finally given in, yet, on the other hand, he ran the risk of mentally beating himself up too much, blaming himself for not knowing what exactly he wanted to achieve with his bad behavior and for ruining their scenes, getting frustrated. 

The shaking increased, his breathing harsh and rough, yet Gladio didn't whimper or make any other sounds.   
Ignis appreciated this restrain. Maybe the shield was finally ready to play by the rules.

"Since Prompto took over your punishments, it might be appropriate for you to take over his redeemed reward for it. Is there anything you want to tell me? Careful, this is your last chance."  
If Gladio knew what he wanted right now, _this_ was his chance to say it. And if he didn't know yet, what Ignis, unfortunately, feared to be the case, it was his chance to take some damage control and get back on the good side of his dom, leaving _him_ with the task to take this scene into a direction that promised at least an _acceptable_ outcome for both of them.

Although his subs were ordered to always answer him immediately, Ignis appreciated the shield for once taking his time to think before answering and hopefully not screwing this up completely.

The silence hung heavy between them for a few more desperately long seconds nonetheless.

"I'm sorry, sir," Gladio whispered, his voice cracking up at the end as the tears finally broke through for real, the shield now sobbing more loudly. 

"What are you sorry for?" Ignis asked and caught himself using a voice too lenient yet.  
"I'm sorry," the shield snuffled, "sorry for misbehaving, sir."  
"Why did you do it then?" The dom asked, his voice soft yet assertive.  
"To get your attention, sir," the shield confessed, still shaking from his crying, although he bit back the loud sobs.   
"You had my attention at the very beginning. Just like the other two had."

Ignis felt Gladio curling in on himself a little, as he started to cry even harder. Shortly the dom feared he would have to get up from his sitting position on his sub's shoulders, but Gladio still managed to hold him up.  
"I was jealous, sir," he confessed, voice rasp.  
"Jealous?" Ignis asked to reconfirm, really surprised by that confession.  
"Yes, jealous, sir. And selfish. And greedy, sir," the shield added.  
"Took you quite some time to realize that."  
"I'm so sorry, sir."  
"Mmh~" Ignis continued to stare at his phone while Gladio continued to cry.

His last reaction might have been a bit harsh as it left Gladio without the opportunity to continue talking. But after Gladio had finally shown some remorse, Ignis intended to let him have some time to sort out his thoughts and have a good cry. 

"Sir?"  
Ignis clutched his phone.

"Immediately breaking the rules again!? You've got the learning aptitude of a fly, Gladiolus," Ignis huffed in disbelief, his voice tainted by a level of annoyance he usually didn't use during their scenes as he tried to keep up his cool and unaffected image, but Gladio really didn't make it easy for him today.  
"I'm sorry, sir," the shield muttered, biting his lips in frustration. This slip-up just now probably hadn't even been on purpose unlike most of his other misdeeds today. 

Ignis felt his plans slipping through his fingers. After the shield's apology, he had meant to finally make some concessions to his sub, but the man had ruined it once more with his tendency to speak up unasked. He had intended to praise the shield for finally giving in and apologizing, would have taken him to bed and slowly fucked him.   
He never knew if that was the right thing to do, but that's how it usually went when Gladio started to cry during their scenes. Ignis took him as softly as his role allowed him to. And his sub never complained or suggested alternatives when Ignis later talked to him about it. Most of the time, Gladio didn't even want to talk about it. Outside their scenes, Gladio never took on the passive role, his ego and his pride not allowing it. It was only here, driven to it by his dom, that the shield allowed himself to indulge in this kind of pleasure.  
Although he never admitted it, probably not even to himself.

_Oh._

Ignis looked up from his phone as the realization hit him. Maybe _that_ had always been the missing piece to their dynamic.   
With how vulnerable Gladio was right now, it was a risk to test out his theory, but Ignis had faith in his conclusion. He would give Gladio what he needed, even if his sub wasn't yet aware of this need himself. 

" _Beg for it._ "

Every muscle in the Gladio's body went rigid as he suddenly held his breath. And in the five agonizingly long seconds it took for him to finally speak up, Ignis didn't dare breath either.

"I... _beg_ your pardon, sir?" Gladio whispered, his voice hoarse from crying and Ignis felt the body beneath him slowly getting back to shaking.  
But it was too late for him to back down now.

"You've heard me. _Beg_ for it."

Out of nowhere, Gladio choked on his tears, like a dam had been broken, coughing like a madman.   
Ignis wondered if he _had_ overstepped a yet undefined border with his request as his sub continued to tremble beneath him, desperately trying to get his tears and sobs back under control.  
The whole situation was bordering on being more than just pineapple-yellow for Ignis himself. He could only stand to see his lovers suffering to a certain point and right now, he wanted to do nothing more than hug Gladio and tell him that everything would be alright again, that they'd somehow work this out together.

"P-please, sir," Gladio suddenly whispered so quietly Ignis had almost missed it.

The dom took a deep breath. No, he wouldn't call this scene off. He would trust in his gut feeling that _this_ was the missing piece they've both been searching for. As long as Gladio went with it, Ignis would stay true to his role and be the reliable anchor his sub needed right now.  
"What was that?" Ignis had to ask, but his hand went down to encouragingly squeeze Gladio's shoulder.  
"Please, sir," he repeated louder this time, his voice unusually high-pitched from all the crying.  
"Okay," Ignis said softly and squeezed the shield's shoulder once more. _Carrot and stick_ , the dom thought to himself, he could do that.   
"Please, _what_ , Gladiolus?" Ignis asked with little more emphasis.

"Sir, please..." A whimper.  
"Say it, Gladiolus," Ignis squeezed his shoulder once more, "explicitly say the words."  
"Please... take me, sir," the sub said with quivering lips.  
" _Take me_ ," Ignis snorted and stood up only to kneel down next to his sub, speaking close to his ear as his hand traveled from Gladio's neck south, caressing down his back, teasingly drawing circling patterns right above his ass, only to caress his back up again. "The master of dirty talk and vulgar language says _'Take me'_ ," he aspirated the last part into his ear. "You can do better than that, Gladiolus. Come on, beg for it like you mean it. Use your own choice of words."

The twitch of Gladio's erect manhood was all the assurance Ignis needed to know he was indeed going down the right path.

"Please... fuck me, sir," the sub uttered between ragged breaths and Ignis found it dangerously cute how reserved the usually unstoppable force of a shield suddenly was. It made him curious how far he could go with his teasing. 

"Mmh, but I _am_ fucking you, Gladiolus," Ignis purred into his lover's ear, deliberately talking dirty and explicit, and Gladio shuddered, "I am fucking you with a sweet, little, vibrating plug."   
To emphasize his statement, he picked the remote control back up, turning the setting down and back up again once. His face still right next to Gladio's ear, letting the shield hear and feel his breathing.

"No, sir," Gladiolus groaned with a little bit of frustration.  
"No?" Ignis asked in feigned disbelief, backing further away from his sub again, "Are you objecting me?"  
"No, sir! I'm not, sir. I didn't intend to! I'm sorry, sir," the sub responded at once, this string of slightly panic-induced babbling usually something he only knew coming from Prompto. _Interesting_.

"Then tell me, what you intended to say," the dom whispered into Gladio's ear once more, "Tell me, what you want. Tell me, what you _need_. Don't hold back on your words."

Gladio shakily took a few deep breaths, his lips quivering, opening and closing a few times before he finally managed to speak up, his voice hoarse from crying yet determined.

"I want you to fuck me with your long, curvy cock, sir. Hard and fast. Deep and rough." 

Ignis had no idea how he had managed to stop himself from outright moaning at this unexpectedly detailed expression of desire, coming from his longtime lover.

"Such an elaborated wish. You'd have to earn that step by step," he managed to tease despite his own need to do just what Gladio had wished for _immediately_.  
"I'll do it, sir. I'll earn it, sir. I'll be good now, I promise, sir," Gladio's babbling had taken on a very desperate tone by now, a few hiccups accompanying him as he still unsuccessfully tried to stop his tears. Ignis could work with that.

"Kneel on the bed, ass up. _At once_ ," Ignis ordered, his own horniness threatening him into impatience.  
"Yes, sir!" Gladio exclaimed, sprinting to the bed, dutifully getting on his knees, ass up, leaning on his forearms, so that his face wasn't completely buried in the cushions.

Ignis followed his sub to the bed, steps purposely slow and loud, until he finally took off his shoes and kneeled on the bed behind Gladio after grabbing their bottle of lube and their box of condoms.  
"So..." the dom purred as he teasingly circled his finger over the soft flesh of Gladio's ass cheek, "What exactly was it, that you wanted me to do? You know, that you are in no position to make demands to me, don't you, Gladiolus?"  
"I know, sir. You are right, sir. I'm not allowed to demand anything, sir," Gladio answered dutifully. Ignis could get used to this. It was turning him on to finally witness Gladio's true submissive side.

"A very reasonable answer, I like that a lot. I always knew you had it in you to be such a good sub."  
"I am undeserving of such kindness, sir," the shield answered unusually humble, making Ignis smile.  
"Maybe you are, yes," the dom pondered as he casually pulled the still vibration plug out an inch, only to put it back in again.

Gladio sucked in a sharp breath.  
"Oh? Did you like that?" Ignis teased.  
"Yes, sir. I've liked that, sir," the shield answered truthfully.  
"Hmm... do you want me to do that again?" Ignis questioned, as his hand caressed Gladio's ass cheek, purposefully avoiding to the base of the plug again.  
"Yes, sir, I'd like you to do that again."

Ignis leaned forward, his body towering over Gladio's as he leaned down to whisper into his ear. " _Then beg for it._ "

A delicious whimper left Gladio's mouth and he squeezed his eyes shut.  
"P-please do that again, sir."  
"Do what again, Gladiolus?" Ignis playfully licked over his lover's ear.  
"Please move the plug again, sir," the shield begged.  
"Like this?" Ignis leaned back up again and repeated his earlier action, pulling the plug out a bit and then pushed it back in.  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. A-again, please, sir," Gladio dared to wish in the end, but Ignis had no problem with rewarding this sincere begging, moving the toy again.

"Yes, please don't stop, sir," the sub asked desperately.  
"Maybe I won't stop giving you rewards if you keep on begging like a good sub," the dom teased and Gladio's whine was music to his ears.  
"Thank you, sir. You are the best, sir. I beg you to move the plug again, sir," the shield started babbling again and Ignis moved the plug accordingly, slamming it back in a bit faster this time.  
"Oh gods, yes. Please do that again, sir, please do it a harder, sir."  
"Harder? Like this?" Ignis asked and pulled the plug out a bit more than before, slamming it back in with more force.  
"Yes! Yes! Sir, please," the shield continued to beg as tears slowly started to roll down his cheeks again.

"Do you think, you can manage taking it even harder?"   
"Yes, sir. I can take it harder. Please give it to me harder, sir."  
Ignis fulfilled his lover's wish, pulling the toy out further, pressing it back in again harder. 

"Harder?" The dom asked again, taking pleasure in their back and forth, giving Gladio _whatever_ he begged for, _whenever_ he begged for it.  
"Harder! Yes, sir, please."   
"More?"  
"Yes. More, sir. Please."  
"Further?"  
"Yes, further. Please, sir," the shield panted and Ignis's smile turned teasingly dark as he pulled the plug out even _further_.

"Oh, what a shame. Now it has slipped out _completely_."

The shield's desperate whine was full of frustration and unfulfilled need. 

Ignis smirked. He just _loved_ to tease his subs.   
But Gladio had been good over the last few minutes, so he wouldn't leave him hanging now.

"But that shouldn't be a problem," he casually said as he turned off the vibration, carelessly dropping the plug to the side of the bed, for once not caring about stains, since they had to change the sheets anyway after the mess Prompto had made.  
"Wasn't there _something else_ you had wished for earlier?" Ignis asked and opened his leather pants, the sound of its zipper loud in the otherwise silent room now that the constant buzzing of the plug had stopped.  
"Yes, sir. Something else, sir," Gladio whispered with trembling lips.

"Something else, hmm... remind me, which adjectives had you used to describe it?" Ignis asked teasingly as he _finally_ pulled his erect cock free from its tight leathery restriction, glad he had decided against wearing underwear tonight, the cold air hitting his sensitive flesh, causing a slight shudder to run down his spine before he pulled on a condom, not even bothering to take off his trousers completely.  
"Long... and curvy, sir," the shield remembered correctly and Ignis was indeed proud of him. He grabbed their bottle of lube to thoroughly coat his cock with the slick substance.

"And _what_ ," Ignis started to teasingly rub his manhood between Gladio's ass cheeks, biting back a moan of his own, "was long and curvy, Gladiolus?"   
"Your cock, sir," the shield answered and his body shook slightly, a new wave of tears rushing over him.

"And now a complete sentence, Gladiolus. What do you want?"  
"I, I," the shield gulped, forcing back his tears, his cheeks flaring up, "I want you to fuck me with your long and curvy cock, sir. Please, sir. I'm begging you."

"I'm proud of you," Ignis praised his sub's honesty and pushed his cock to the hilt into his waiting lover. Gladio more screamed than moaned, but it was a good kind of scream. If he was honest, Ignis would have loved to scream as well. He had been anticipating this moment ever since he had planned their evening. All this waiting hadn't left him unaffected either.

"Thank you, sir," the sub whined and Ignis felt Gladio's inside clenching around his erect flesh. 

He shortly relished in the feeling, giving Gladio a chance to get used to new the intrusion and giving himself a chance to keep up his composure and don't come right then and there.

After taking a deep breath, Ignis slowly pulled back until only his tip remained inside his lover and waited.  
And waited.

" _Beg for it._ "

"Fuck!! Sir, please," Gladio uttered in frustration and Ignis pushed back in.  
Only to stop there again.  
Frustrated tears left Gladio's eyes, and the shield bit his bottom lip, stopping himself from speaking up without being allowed to.

Ignis smirked triumphantly.  
"It's okay. Keep begging as much as you want," the dom allowed.

"Fuck, yes. Thank you, sir. Please do it again, sir!"  
"Do _what_ again?" Despite his desire to incessantly thrust into his lover's hot and squeezing hole, Ignis couldn't stop himself from teasing. Sometimes he wondered if he could come simply from teasing his subs and watching them getting frustrated with need. But that was an experiment for another night. Now he simply wanted to keep fucking his hot and willing sub.  
"Fuck me again, sir, please. Push into me again, sir, please." 

Ignis did as his sub wished him to do and moved his hips again. _Twice_.  
"Does that feel good?"

"Yes, sir. It feels so good, sir. Please do it again. I can't get enough of your hard cock, sir," Gladiolus started to babble and beg again and Ignis rewarded him with more thrusts.  
"Come on, keep begging," the dom ordered, Gladio's newly discovered way of expressing his submissive behavior turning Ignis on beyond everything. He wanted to hear more of this sweet begging.

"Yes, sir. Everything for you, sir. I'll do everything for you, sir. So please, continue to fuck me, sir."  
They found a rhythm of imploration and thrusts, Gladio continuing to beg, only stopping to gasp for air. A few tears, once again, silently leaving the sub's eyes caused by the overwhelming feeling of the situation.

"Please, sir. I need it, sir. I need you, sir. Please, please. Even more, sir, please."

Slowly feeling his own orgasm building up, his sweaty shirt and leather pants clinging to him like a second skin, Ignis kept up thrusting into his sub, his right hand gripping harder onto the shield's hip to keep the other man steady, as he took off his left hand, reaching around their combined bodies.

"Please don't touch my cock, sir!" 

Gladio suddenly exclaimed and Ignis was taken aback at this unexpected outburst, stopping his thrusts.   
"I haven't earned such a privilege, sir. I'm not worthy, sir," the sub elaborated.

Ignis wasn't sure if Gladio truly meant that or only thought he had to stay humble to keep being submissive, but Ignis would respect his wish. That wouldn't stop him from making the sub come, though. If Gladio had intended for this to be some kind of bizarre self-punishment for his earlier misdeeds, Ignis wouldn't let him have it.

"Then you simply have to come without having your cock touched, Gladiolus," Ignis said with a smirk as he took up thrusting into his lover again and led his hand away from the shield's cock, starting to massage his left nipple instead.

The shield let out a high-pitched scream, not having expected this turn of events.   
"I don't, I don't know if I can, sir. I've never come untouched, sir," Gladio said, tears once more leaving his eyes.  
"But _I_ know, that you can, Gladiolus. Trust me," Ignis said a little more softly than intended, reducing the speed of his thrusts.  
"Really, sir?"  
"Yes," another thrust, "I can prove it," another thrust, "if you wish so," another trust before he stopped completely. 

"Just beg for it."

The shield sucked in a whiny breath.   
"Yes, sir. I, I wish to come untouched! Please make me come untouched. Only you can do that, sir. Only you have that kind of power over me, sir," the shield uttered in submission and Ignis couldn't stop the deep feral groan that left his throat, his instincts kicking in as he immediately started thrusting into his lover again.   
He relished this powerful position he had over Gladio right now.   
He would make them both come.   
Soon.   
Very soon.   
He couldn't hold out much longer.

"That's right," Ignis confirmed, slamming into his sub even harder than before, his fingers nonstop teasing the shield's nipple, "I'm the only one capable of doing that."  
"Yes, sir. Only you, sir."  
"I'm the only one, who can reach you so _deeply_ ," the dom demonstrated his ability and pushed into Gladio hard and deep, slamming right against his prostate. His grip on Gladio's hips grew fiercer as he felt the shield slowly but surely turning into pudding under his actions. His other hand kept on twisting and twirling the shield's hardened nipple.  
"Yes, sir. Fuck me, sir. So hard. So deep. So intense... Sir, I, I wanna come, sir," Gladio said under tears.  
"You're allowed to come, Gladiolus," Ignis permitted as he felt his own climax building up, "Come on, do it. Come!"  
"I, I want to, sir. Yes, I wanna come. I, I want to," the shield whined and started to shake in frustration, "I want to, sir. I wanna come so badly, sir. But it's not coming, sir. Maybe it's not enough, sir, I don't even know anymore. I wanna come. I wanna show you that I can do it, sir. I wanna make you proud! _Ignis!_ " The mention of his name sounded like a cry for help and Ignis sped up his trusts even more, nailing the shield's prostate as hard and as fast as he could, desperately withholding his own climax.

He leaned forward, his chest almost flat against Gladio's back.  
"You have already made me proud, Gladiolus," Ignis answered truthfully, placed a quick kiss on his lover's shoulder, letting go of his nipple to yank at his hair instead and Gladio _screamed_ as his orgasm finally hit him.

Ignis felt Gladio's insides pulsing, clenching around his cock, successfully coaxing his own orgasm out of him, shooting hot come into the condom.

Gladio's knees gave up under him and the shield fell to the bed, completely spent. Ignis didn't fare any better and barely managed to pull out of his lover and fall down on the mattress next to him sideways, his breathing ragged, his glasses pressing against his temples, not being made for laying on them. He took the last of his strength to turn around, laying on his back now as he took off the condom, carelessly placing it on the already stained sheets. He pulled Gladio's face unto his chest, hugging his spent lover, placing kisses on his messed-up hair.

"Are you alright, my love?" He asked, his breath still uneven, his ears ringing but the need to check in on his partner's well-being still his most pressing issue right now.  
"Yeah. Yeah... Thanks, Iggy," Gladio huffed, trying to get his breathing back under control, still sniffling a little.  
"Good," Ignis placed another kiss on his hair, "I love you, Gladio."  
"Love ya too," the shield answered, closing his eyes as exhaustion washed over him.

The advisor turned his head to the other side of the bed, where Noctis and Prompto still sat staring at them, cheeks red, Prompto looking too tired to even move, whereas Noctis looked so needy, Ignis was afraid the man would warp to him at any second. 

He chuckled.  
"What are you waiting for? The scene is over, I've already come."  
"Fuck," Noctis uttered in realization and threw himself over the bed, closing the distance between them as he cuddled down on Ignis's chest next to Gladio, apparently not minding his sweaty shirt .  
"Take it slow, Noct..." the shield grumbled in feigned annoyance.

"Someone has to peel these ridiculously tight trousers off of my legs, please," Ignis uttered with a sigh.  
"These ridiculously _sexy_ trousers," Prompto said with a smile as he slowly crawled towards them as well, bringing a water bottle with him and handing it to the tactician, before he pulled the offending piece of clothing off of his lover.  
"Thank you, darling."  
Ignis sighed in relief as the skin of his legs got hit by the cold air and he opened the water bottle before encouragingly patting Gladio's shoulder.   
"Have some water, my love."   
The shield grumbled but gathered his strength to lean upon his side, thankfully taking the bottle to drink from it. He immediately flopped back down on the bed afterwards, on his back this time, rubbing the remaining tears from his face.

Ignis took a few sips from the bottle as well. 

"Iggy!" Noctis's head suddenly shot up, his hands on his advisor's still clothed chest as he peered up to him.   
"Yes?" Ignis pulled up an eyebrow at this unusual outburst of energy coming from his usually lazy king, closing the water bottle and giving it back to Prompto. The blond simply laid it down next to him and cuddled himself against Gladio's broad chest. The shield immediately put an arm around his smaller lover, lazily stroking through blond hair.

"That was way too hot, Iggy," Noctis stated, his eyes sparkling.  
"Oh? Should I apologize for that?" Ignis asked, his voice a little bit teasingly.  
"No. But now I've got this raging boner and have no idea what to do with it," Noctis stated, sounding almost serious.  
"Is that so," the tactician seductively narrowed his eyes as a smirk crept upon his lips, "I could think of a thing or two we could do about that."   
"Really?" Noctis asked hopefully, before he sheepishly added, "You are not too tired?"  
"Oh, oh, oh," Ignis chuckled darkly, " _Never_ underestimate my endurance, my dearest Noct."

That was the only warning the king got before his advisor flipped them around in one smooth move, successfully grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom in the process, now straddling Noct's hips as he used his mouth and right hand to rip open the condom wrapper while he used his left hand to open up the cap of the lube bottle with a loud _plop_.  
"Fuck," Noctis moaned and his cock twitched, a bead of precum glistening at the tip, "You're _too hot_ , Iggy! I won't even last until we start."  
"I should hurry up then," Ignis said with a smirk, as he rolled the condom down his lover's cock, squeezed some lube over it and then made a show out of fingering himself. 

"I'm too tired for this," Gladio complained although his eyes spoke a different language. He was already attentively watching his lovers.   
Prompto sighed, probably really too tired yet still excited.

"Rest while you can, gentlemen. Once I have finished taking care of _this prominent_ problem here," Ignis said as his finger playfully stroked up Noct's erection, "we are going to clean up and then have dinner. I will not let you go to bed hungry."

Everyone groaned.   
"Your endurance really knows no end, Iggy. Remind me to never get on your bad side," Noctis chuckled, his hand placed firmly on his advisor's hips.  
"Will do," Ignis said as he settled himself over his lover's cock, "and now stop talking and start fucking before I get mad."  
"As you wish," the king answered playfully and Ignis met him for a kiss as he slowly sank down his hips.

The tactician moaned into his lover's mouth as he felt himself getting filled up. He hadn't taken enough time to prepare as his eagerness had made him impatient, but he didn't mind the slight sting. It wasn't too bad. And the intenseness Noctis ravished his mouth with was a welcome distraction. It wasn't often that their king got that proactive, usually being a pillow princess in every sense of the word.

Their scene must have turned him on to a larger extent.

Ignis broke their kiss, leaning back to get a better angle as he started moving his hips up and down. He held eye contact with his king as he slowly started unbuttoning his vest and shirt, finally freeing himself from the sweaty pieces of clothing. Noct's eyelids were half-lidded as he watched his lover undress, eyes sparkling with a hungry desire. 

Ignis smirked. He enjoyed being desired by his lover. 

"Come on," the advisor prompted as he continued to grind on his lover's cock, "thrust up into me, meet my movements."  
"Yes, sir," Noctis answered with a smile that faltered as soon Ignis abruptly stopped his movements.  
"Noct, please don't. We are explicitly separating our daily life from our scenes."  
"Oh, um, sorry, Iggy," the king mumbled as a faint blush graced his cheeks.   
"It's alright, Noct," the advisor reassured and resumed his movements, "You couldn't have known."

"Mmh, okay," the king moaned blissfully as he relaxed into the pillows beneath him, relishing in his advisor's motions. 

"Noctis, move," Ignis tried to reprimand his lover, but frustration filled his voice, as he leaned back a bit further, grinding down harder to hit the right spot on his own account.

"It's hard to move while I'm lying down," the king tried to make a futile excuse. 

Ignis remembered why their king almost always took on a passive role. How foolish of him to think that desire alone was enough to cancel out Noct's innate laziness. 

Riding his lovers was something Ignis enjoyed doing from time to time, but it just wasn't enough _now_. He wasn't even sure why he was that horny after having reached his orgasm inside Gladio only a little while ago, but when he remembered the blissful looks on Prompto's and Gladio's faces earlier, driven by the sheer thrill of ecstasy, a simple ride wasn't enough to fulfill his pent-up needs anymore. 

He groaned in frustration as he grabbed Noct's arms and hoisted the king up, before pulling him down with him, falling backward on the bed, Noctis now effectively towering over the advisor.

"Please, Noct," Ignis whispered, his eyes pledging, "it's not enough." The king took in a sharp breath and his member twitched.

The tactician moaned as Noctis finally started to move. Meeting his lover's thrusts with the movements of his own hips finally intensified the pressure on Ignis's prostate.

"Keep going," Ignis panted and it was adorable how his king bit his bottom lip in concentration. Fearing to break that concentration or expect too much action from his languid lover, Ignis relied on his own hand to touch his manhood.

"Let us help out," Gladio's deep, hoarse voice suddenly spoke up behind the advisor before he found himself halfway pulled up and leaning against his lover's broad chest. Noctis sat up to his knees in the process, the new angle making it easier for him to reach Ignis's prostate, causing the advisor to moan in appreciation and to put his legs around Noct, crossing his ankles behind his back as if to restrict him from leaving. 

Gladio started to massage the tactician's nipples and Ignis's moan got swallowed by Prompto suddenly leaning over him to kiss him, deep and wet. The blond's naughty fingers traveled down the advisor's neck and chest, over his abs to finally settle on his erect member, swiftly smearing the bead of precum down his throbbing length.

Ignis arched his back as best as he could, trapped between his three lovers. 

"Come on, Noct. You can do better than that. Nail him like you mean it. He deserves at least that much," Gladio urged on their king.  
"I'm trying," Noctis answered, his eyes closed, still chewing on his own bottom lip.  
"So cute," Prompto snorted in amusement, shortly breaking his kiss with Ignis, giving them time to observe Noct.  
"Shut up, I'm concentrating," Noctis growled, but picked up his pace a little. 

Moaning in appreciation, Ignis closed his eyes and turned his head towards Prompto, meeting his younger lover for another deep kiss. Their tongues swirled around each other and the blond mimicked their movements with his hand, currently swirling around the advisor's cock. Upon noticing that, Ignis sped up the dance of their tongues even more, urging Prompto to intensify his handjob as well. 

It didn't take much longer until he felt the familiar heat coiling up in his lower abdomen. The movement of his hips got more erratic, conflicted in his desperate try to meet the movements of Prompto's hand as well as Noct's thrusts currently nailing his prostate. 

"Harder, Noct," Gladio growled and Ignis whined into the kiss as their king complied. 

His orgasm hit him sooner and harder than expected, forcing him to break his kiss with Prompto as he screamed and gasped for air, his hips jerking beyond control. His blond lover kept up his handjob, thoroughly milking every last drop out of him.

Noctis had come almost directly after Ignis, clinging to his advisor's legs to avoid falling over as he rode out his orgasm, his moans deep and exhausted. 

Harsh breathing filled the room as they slowly cooled down. 

Prompto was the first to break the silence.   
"Fuck. That was hot."

Noctis moaned in agreement, his head placed on Ignis's knees, eyes closed.   
"Don't you dare fall asleep now, princess," Gladio growled as a warning but his voice was tainted with amusement nonetheless.  
The king only moaned again and the shield huffed in disbelief. After carefully putting Ignis down on the bed, Gladio went to hoist up their sleepy king, successfully pulling him out of his lover.

"I swear I am way more exhausted than you," the shield complained as he nonetheless picked up Noctis with his strong arms, "so why do _I_ have to carry _you_ to the bathroom?"  
"Because you are the best. And the strongest," Noctis mumbled with a smile, placing a sweet kiss to Gladio's shoulder, effectively boosting his shield's ego, knowing full well how he got Gladio to pamper him.

Ignis savored the short moment of silence as his two lovers had left the room before he opened his eyes, examining Prompto's face. The young one looked really spent.  
"Are you alright, darling?"  
"Yeah," Prompto chuckled, probably realizing Ignis had already asked the same question earlier, "Just tired."  
"Okay. Then let's clean up quickly and have some dinner, so you can rest afterwards."

Prompto's eyes lit up, "Sound good! I've wanted to eat ever since I'd come home to that delicious smell."  
Ignis chuckled. "My apologies for making you wait."  
"Totally worth it," the blond snorted and chuckled as well before they both got up to follow their lovers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapters were kinkier than this one, but I think this one was hotter somehow. But maybe that's just my personal preference!
> 
> Which part did you enjoy the most? 
> 
> fun fact: Noct taking Iggy in the end wasn't planned at all. I just couldn't stop writing XD

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)   
>    
>  [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)   
> 


End file.
